The Demon You Knew
by IWannaLiveInABigBlueBox
Summary: sam and dean discover a 'new' demon in the st. mary's convent that castiel stops them from killing but dean begins to feel like he's met her before. rated M for later chapters.
1. New Demon

Disclaimer: Sam, Dean, and Castiel belong to Eric Kripke

Challenge word is shield. It's in the first paragraph.

* * *

Sam and Dean slowly opened the door to the convent. They hadn't been her since Lucifer had been let out. It was barely standing the roof completely blown off and debris strewn around everywhere. The chapel was the worst, the back wall was blown off, ruby's charred remains laid on the floor. Sam shuddered thinking about her. There was a rustling noise by the pulpit. Dean hurried forward colt ready to take out any demon that was still hanging out here. A girl with red hair held a piece of one of the benches up as a shield. Her jeans were ripped and her t-shirt was to. She only looked about 16. She peeked out from over the wooden plank her eyes widening in shock.

"Dean?" she asked lowering the plank. She looked at the younger Winchester, "Sam? Omygod am I glad to see you two" Dean splashed some holy water on her. "Oww…dammit…what was that for?!" she shouted at him as her flesh sizzled. Dean cocked the gun aiming it at her head, "whoa, whoa, whoa, hey dean…what you doing…it's me…"

"Ruby?"

"No!"

Dean readjusted his grip on the colt stretching his trigger finger then getting ready to pull it back and kill the demon.

"Dean! Wait!" A voice said behind him. He turned his head to see castiel. "She's with me" the girl looked at him confused. "Are you okay, _Jordan_?"

"My names…" castiel glared at her and she trailed off, "uh…yeah…I'm fine…"

"Cas…she's a demon"

"No I'm not!" she shouted at him. Dean splashed more holy water on her. "Oww dammit would you stop doing that!? Omygod…I'm a demon…how did that happen?"

"Jordan be quiet…dean stop splashing holy water on her" castiel ordered, "she's with me because she is a new demon and she will probably give us more information than an older one…now stop hurting her" dean lowered the gun un-cocking it.

"I don't know _anything. _I swear I don't" she said.

"Can I please kill her Cas? She's more annoying than Bela" Jordan looked at castiel confused.

"Later" he said solemnly

"Later what?" Dean and Sam asked together.

"I would like to talk to the demon in private please"

* * *

First chapter…yeah for me…any guesses who the girl is. Please review


	2. Long Night

Disclaimer: Sam, Dean, and Castiel belong to Eric Kripke

Jordan belongs to…well…both me and Kripke…she is a demon incarnation of one of his character…any guesses who she is.

* * *

Sam and Dean got a hotel room…castiel and the demon – Jordan – arrived about ten minutes later. Dean placed the colt on the bed side table making sure she saw it. If she tried anything one of the precious bullets would find itself in her skull. She took a deep breath standing awkwardly by the TV not exactly sure what she should do. Every few seconds she would glance at the colt and all the other guns spread out around the room but didn't let her gaze linger. At first their presence had comforted her…now she feared it. Castiel's words rang through her head

_"Why can't we just tell them?" _she had asked confused at why the angel was so against them knowing her true identity.

_"Do you really think that would help? Do you not remember dean's last words to you before you died?" _she hadn't answered. That was one thing that she would never forget. Not telling them was best…they would just kill her if they knew…it's better if they never do. She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realized dean had started speaking to her. All she heard was "couch"

"I'm sorry…what?" she turned to look at him…she was amazed two years had passes since she last saw him…he looked exactly the same.

"I said you can have the couch" he didn't try at all to not glare at her…she was a demon now…why would he trust her?

"Oh…thanks" she didn't know what to say…exactly…to him. Sam tried his best to not look at her but every once in a while she would feel his gaze…she sat on the couch while they finished unpacking…one thing she knew…this was going to be a very long night.

* * *

Has anybody guessed who the girl is? Little green button makes my day.


	3. Changing Eyes

Disclaimer: Sam, Dean, and Castiel belong to Eric Kripke

* * *

Jordan twisted fretfully in her sleep her arms wrapped around the pillow that Sam had given her. While Dean had stacked both of his on top of each other and patted them down showing he would not give them up. Sam…though not completely sure whether he could trust her…was a gentleman as always and tossed one to her. She wasn't sure she deserved it but she didn't say anything other than a mumbled thank you.

She whimpered into the pillow as tears flowed down her cheeks. Sam woke to the noise but wasn't sure what he should do. For some reason every time he looked at her all he thought was…maybe she's ruby. But, he was pretty sure ruby was dead, gone forever and not coming back…but then again in his life…death didn't always seem to be forever.

Sam finally decided he should wake her up to free her from the nightmare she was obviously having. As he approached the couch she shrunk into it as though his presence was frightening. He touched her shoulder making her jump awake. She blinked up at him trying to catch her breath.

Her brown eyes turned black for a second then back to…green. Sam looked at her confused. Her eyes had completely just changed color. But they looked like normal eyes other than the sudden change. It was as if she had suddenly put in color contacts.

"Sam?" She asked finally slowing her breathing to a close to normal rate.

"Yeah…" Sam wasn't completely sure what else to say…what was with this demon? The range of colors they had seen…black, white, yellow, red…they all were very obvious differences but hers had gone the normal black then back to normal only a different color than they had originally been, "y-you're eyes…" he trailed.

"Crap" she groaned, "did they go black?"

"For a second but then…they turned green…"

"So?" she didn't see the significance in this.

"When you were human…what color were your eyes?"

"Green" she answered still not seeing what he was getting at.

"the girl…Jordan…that you are in…her eyes are originally brown…but just now…your eyes went from brown…to black…to green…"

"My eyes changed color?"

"Yes…to the color you had when you were human…"

"So…I have no idea why it would do that"

"me neither" they were both completely confused and both exhausted so there was no way they would come up with an explanation now, "we'll figure it out in the morning"

* * *

Jordan sat on the couch while Sam worked on his laptop still trying to figure out the weird eye color change that had occurred the night before. Dean was still asleep and neither felt like waking him to see if he would help…he was being very anti-helping Jordan. The gust of wind announced Castiel's arrival.

"I need to talk to you…" Jordan said to him, "alone" she added. Castiel nodded and suddenly they were both back at the convent.

"What do you need?"

"My eyes changed color last night"

"That's normal…all demons' eyes change color"

"Really they change from brown to green and stay that way?"

"What do you mean?"

"My eyes didn't just change to black for a second…they changed from brown…to black…to green…and they've been that way ever since"

"You're changing your…vessel"

"How is that possible?"

"You still somewhat believe you are human…therefore your powers are changing what you look like on the outside without you doing anything"

"So I might go back to looking like what I looked like when I was alive?"

"no…I think it will be very subtle differenced…your eye color…maybe you'll grow a little taller but you will most likely not look exactly look like how you did when you were human…and hopefully you won't even grow to look enough like yourself that Sam and dean will recognize you. Are we done?"

"No…I have one more question that you still haven't answered…who the hell are you?"

"I am castiel" Jordan gaped at him.

"y-you?"

"Me" he answered simply.

"You said you'd tell him!"

"And…"

"If you had of then we wouldn't have to keep my identity a secret!"

"I said I would help him figure it out…I never said I'd tell him"

"Well are you helping him figure it out?!"

"I told him that because obviously there were things that chuck saw in his visions that they did not know…such as you giving the colt to Crowley and not Lilith…that it might be a good idea if he read the books…once he gets to the books with you in it…it will talk about your deal and why you made it…" Castiel smiled smugly, happy with his plan of helping Dean know the truth about her. But it faltered into a frown as he continued on, "but I do admit he is a slow reader so it might take him some time to get all the way through the series"

* * *

Okay…who guessed it? And hopefully you figured out who she was in this chapter and if you didn't then you obviously have not watched the episode "the real Ghostbusters" but anyways…please review.


	4. Fighting

Disclaimer: Sam and Dean belong to Eric Kripke

* * *

Dean woke up to find Jordan and Sam both asleep on Sam's bed. Jordan was on the side farthest from him curled in a little ball the blanket partially pulled up around her and Sam had his laptop open on his lap while his head lolled to the side and his hands rested on the keyboard. Dean stood up and made his way over to the bed. He took the laptop away from his brother and leaned down to whisper in his ear but instead…he shouted.

"SAM! WAKE UP!" Sam jumped as Dean had figured he would which is why he took the laptop away so he wouldn't break it. Sam blinked up at him.

"Hey…Dean" he yawned.

"Hey, Sam…now would you just mind explaining to me why the demon is on your bed. Sam looked over at Jordan.

"Oh…we were looking up stuff on my computer and we musta fallen asleep" Dean glared at Jordan while Sam spoke, "stop glaring at her!" Sam snapped. Dean didn't stop Glaring but he did look away from Jordan.

"I don't like her…she's a demon"

"Yes she is..." Sam pulled himself into a sitting position, "…but we were talking…she never broke"

"What do you mean?"

"she went down there about a month before you did and she never broke…she's a demon simply by the fact that she was in hell…that's all…she didn't even realize she was a demon at first. Can you really hate her?"

"Yes. She's. A. demon. I don't care whether she may say she's good, that she wants to help us…but do you remember Ruby? That's exactly what she said at first to…I don't think you've forgotten what happened with her"

"No…I haven't. But she never said she wanted to help us she never claimed she was a good demon. She just told me what happened in her life"

"Like why she was down there?"

"She made a deal"

"Did she say what for?"

"She…didn't want to talk about it"

"O c'mon, Sam! She's just yanking you're chain. Pulling your scrawny little ass down the road behind her!"

"She not!"

"Yes she is! I say we just shoot her because she is obviously not going to tell us much if she is just a demon 'simply by the fact that she was in hell'"

"Dean…"

"No! I'm through trusting demons! I'm through trusting anyone but you, Cas, and Bobby and sometimes I'm not completely sure I can rely on you!"

"I have been busting my ass trying to prove to you that I am trust worthy again! You just keep treating me like I'm 6, Dean! I'm 27 years old!" Sam jumped to his feet, "I can take care of myself! I'm a better hunter than you ever were! Or ever could be! So stop treating me like I'm your little brother and start treating me like a man" Sam stormed towards the door grabbing his jacket off the hook before leaving the room and slamming the door behind him. But, the door opened back up and he poked his head back in, "hurt her and I'll hurt you" he said then slammed the door again and stormed off down the hall.

* * *

Wow…fighting brothers…never a good thing…please review.


	5. Dean and Jordan talk

Disclaimer: Dean and Bela belong to Eric Kripke

* * *

"I'll see you in hell, Bela" dean had said. Funny that they never actually met down there. She had heard about him being down there and she had felt terrible because it was her fault he had died. She knew that if he figured out who she was he would kill her. If only he knew…

6 year old Abigail hadn't known what daddy was doing to her…nut at 10 she began to see that her friends dad's didn't do it…maybe she was special…she knew he would never do anything to hurt her. At 13 she started to not like it and she asked him to stop. He responded with slapping her. Where she had sat back and let it happen before…now she fought. At 14…she was hospitalized for a week. She had run from the room while fleeing from her father. He had hit her knocking her down the stairs. She woke in a bright white room to find him next to her telling the doctors she had just tripped down the stairs. That was when she knew it HAD to stop…but how?

Jordan jolted awake from the dream breathing hard trying to regain a sense of where she was. She sat up blinking at the sudden brightness. She was in a hotel. The shades where drawn and all the lights were on as if someone were trying to make it hard for her to sleep. She looked around to find Dean sitting on the other bed flipping through the channels and no-one else. Dean glanced over his shoulder glaring at her but turned back to the TV as though just seeing her pissed him off. She wanted to talk to him but wasn't sure what she could say.

"Dean…" she began but trailed off. Dean hesitated before speaking.

"What?" he said harshly.

"I know you don't like me…"

Dean snorted, "That's an understatement"

"Okay so you REALLY don't like me and I get that. I'm a demon but I didn't ask to be this way"

"You were in hell weren't you?"

"So were you" she shot back.

"So you made a deal to save someone?" He said actually paying attention.

"No…not exactly"

"Then what? What other valid reason is there for being down there?"

"Being a vampire is one…even good ones go in the pit"

"So you were a vampire?"

"No I was just saying that was a valid reason"

"Then why were you down there?"

"It's a…long story"

"I'm all ears"

"I don't like to talk about it"

"Why not?"

"Because I just don't! Okay?! If you knew or had gone through something like it you wouldn't either!" she hadn't meant to shout but once she started she found she couldn't stop, "this is the problem with you hunters! You think that if it's supernatural it's evil! You think that is someone was in the pit they're evil! There are more reasons for selling your soul than just your brother was dead, dean! That's not the only reason why people do it! And that is most certainly not the only GOOD reason!" Dean was taken aback from her rant and she was a little stunned at herself for yelling at him just all her anger that she had pent up for the past…well since she died was all finally released and Dean just happened to be in her path at the time…and the one who had pissed her off. Jordan sat there trying to slow her breathing and heart rate down and just trying to keep calm, "I'm sorry" she mumbled. Dean didn't speak but seemed to come to a decision in his head.

"I'll be right back" he mumbled crossing the room to the door, "don't leave" he said before shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Please review.


	6. Bela?

Disclaimer: Sam, Dean, and Castiel belong to Eric Kripke

* * *

Dean waited for Castiel in the parking garage. Though usually Castiel would appear the second Dean told him where he was but the angel seemed to be taking his time as though he didn't want to talk to dean. The lights started to flicker announcing Castiel's arrival.

"Who is she?" dean asked not even bothering to try and figure out why it took him so long to get there.

"Who is who?" Castiel replied innocently.

"Jordan…the Demon. You obviously know who she is so who is she?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Cas!"

"I'm sorry Dean but I have NO idea who this Demon is"

"You honestly aren't going to tell me?"

"I don't know who she is"

"How will I get you to tell me?"

"Read the books"

"Will it help me figure out who she is?"

"Nope"

"Then why?"

"Because it will help you learn something which will make you not want to kill her"

"Ok" Dean sighed, "Which one do I read"

"I can't tell you"

"Why not?!"

"It will be to obvious who she is"

"If I promise I won't kill her until after I've read the book will you tell me?"

"Nope"

Dean sighed closing his eyes, "Cas" but when he opened them again the angel was already gone, "o c'mon! You can't just tell to read all of chuck's books then fly off! CAS!"

* * *

Jordan sat on the bed waiting for one of the brothers to return. If she knew Sam was coming back first she would attempt to watch TV but if Dean came back first then he would probably not like her watching it or doing anything that just sitting there being bored out of her mind and missing her Siamese kitty because whenever she was nervous she could just pet it and it would make her feel better but it was probably dead since she had died her cat had either run away and gotten hit by a car, sent to the pound and euthanized. Starved to death at the house, or if it really cared about her that much died of loneliness. She wasn't sure which one it would be but she still missed the thing.

She glanced at the TV seeing her reflection in it and nearly having a heart attack. She still wasn't used to being in a different body so seeing the unfamiliar face staring back at her freaked her out for a second. She edged closer to the TV's black screen to get a better look at herself. She was short only probably about 5 ft. tall maybe shorter. She had long red hair that flowed to the middle of her back right now it looked really oily so she probably hadn't showered in a few days. Her eyes were green just like Sam had said and Castiel was right they looked exactly like the eyes she'd had back when she was human. The girl had a sense of innocence about her which shocked Jordan because innocence wasn't something she'd had in a long time. Her skin was pale. Like really pale. Almost vampire pale. Her nails were all different lengths from being broken many times and there was marker on the back of her hand.

"Sioux Falls, South Dakota?" she mumbled to herself reading it. The town was familiar but she couldn't remember where she had heard it before. She looked sown at her clothes which were ripped as though she had been attacked by hell hounds again. She wanted something else to wear but seriously doubted Sam and Dean would have any girl clothing unless they had been around Jo recently and she had left some clothes with them by accident which seemed really unlikely and she knew that Sam's clothes would be WAY too big. But, Dean's on the other hand…they might fit but if he came back in with her wearing his clothes he'd freak out and probably plant one of the Colt's bullets in her brain. She was so deep in thought studying herself in the TV that Sam opening the door and coming in made her jump and slam her head against Dean's bed.

"Jordan?" Sam asked hearing the thud.

"Yeah" she groaned waving her hand around so he knew where she was. He came over and helped her sit back up as it was proving difficult considering splotched of black and white were dancing across her vision.

"Didn't mean to startle you"

"It's okay" she said rubbing the back of her head where she could already feel the goose-egg forming.

"Where's Dean?" Sam said glancing around the room noticing that the elder Winchester was not there.

"He went…out"

"Where?"

"Dunno…he just…left"

"I'm amazed he left you all alone"

"Me to…he doesn't like me at all"

"Well he doesn't know you"

Jordan snorted, "He didn't like me when I was human"

"Didn't?"

"I-I meant wouldn't have"

"You said didn't"

"Yeah just a slip of the tongue. I meant wouldn't have"

"Who are you?"

"It's not like you knew me when I was alive"

"But you knew us?"

"Well…you are the Winchesters. I've just heard of you"

"But you knew what we looked like"

"I-i-i…"

"Bela?"

Jordan froze not sure what she could say. Sam had figured it out. How could she be so stupid? She closed her eyes and looked away. She waited for Sam to reach for the colt on the bedside table but he didn't move.

"If you're gonna kill me just get it over with, Sam!" she said, impatiently.

"Who says I'm gonna kill you?"

Jordan opened her eyes to look at him and make sure he had really just said that and it hadn't just been her imagination.

"Y-y-you're not gonna…huh?"

"Why would we kill you?"

"Uh…I stole the colt! I got Dean killed! Why wouldn't you kill me?!"

"You do bring up a valid point"

"And I made a deal to kill MY PARENTS"

"See the thing is…we don't know why you did that…you could have had a good reason"

Jordan gaped at him unsure of what she could say. She never once thought that they wouldn't want to kill her. She was pretty sure that was one thing they would do without question. Sam NOT wanting to kill her…completely freaked her out. She glanced down at his hands to make sure he wasn't holding the colt or anything else that he could kill her with and just telling her this to confuse her.

"I won't tell dean though because I'm not sure he would see it the same way I did"

"B-b-but…huh?"

"You really thought that if we knew it was you we would kill you?"

"Yeah"

"Well I'm not so you can just stop looking at me in shock"

"But…Sam…"

"How about we get you some clothes that aren't ripped to shreds?" Sam stood up and pulled out Dean's duffle bag. He pulled the zipper open and threw one of Dean's t-shirts and a pair of his jeans at her. She caught them but didn't move.

"These are dean's clothes?"

"Yeah"

"He'll kill me if he sees me wearing them"

"Not if I told him I gave them to you to wear until we can get you some actual clothes for you"

"But…"

"Get dressed" Sam cut her off.

"But…" Sam gave her a look that said that he would not let Dean hurt her. She shut up and headed for the bathroom. She closed the closed the door behind her and leaned against it. She hurried in putting on dean's clothes and heard the door open to show that Dean had come back. They were a little baggy but they worked and they were better than the ones she'd had before. She took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Where is…" Dean started but then turned to look at her, "she' wearing my clothes"

"Yes…I gave them to her" Sam said.

"Why can't she where your clothes?"

"They'd be way too big"

"But…"

"Dean shut up"

"But…"

"Dean"

"Uh…" Jordan started and they both turned to look at her, "d-do you have a rubber-band I can use to…" talking in front of them both freaked her out especially because Dean was glaring at her again, "t-tie the shirt off to the side? I-it's a little big"

"Oh yeah sure" Sam said and pulled out his back. He found the rubber bands and walked over to give it to her.

"Thank you" she whispered and pulled the shirt to side then wrapped the rubber-band around the part that she held in her fist. She glanced down at the shirt to see what was on it because she hadn't paid to much attention while putting it on. Mettalica. She tried to bite back her laugh but it didn't completely succeed.

"What?" Dean asked not liking the fact that she was laughing at his shirt.

"Just…Mettalica…I should've guessed"

* * *

So Sam figured it out and Dean knows he knows her but still isn't sure who it is and wow I just realized that this chapter is four pages long so I hope you liked it. Please review.


	7. Shopping

Disclaimer: Sam, Dean, and Bela belong to Eric Kripke

Jordan belongs to me

* * *

The ride to the store the next day was uncomfortable with Dean not even wanting to listen to music to calm him down. At one point Sam even suggested that they turn on some music but Dean just replied with a glare.

They just went to Wal-Mart which was WAY different than what _Bela _was used to shopping at but _Jordan _wasn't going to complain. Sam went in front of Jordan as they entered the store but Dean stayed behind her so she could watch her every move. A few people gave them odd looks, amazed at the 16 year old girl with the two 30 year old men. Jordan went to the Girls section.

She had checked the old clothes to be able to figure out what size she was. 6. She was small. There were plenty of sixes on rack and she started flipping through them. Sam did to but Dean hung behind her. Sam held up a _High School Musical _shirt smirking.

"No thank you" she said not wanting to look like a dorky teenager. In the T-shirts they found about 5 that had funny sayings such as 'I traded my boyfriend for a sparkler' and they even found one that had Metallica on the front. She pulled it out and put it with the others hoping that maybe if she pretended to like rock – which she wasn't anti or anything just never really listened to it – Dean might warm up to her a bit.

Jordan really wanted to talk to Sam in private to talk about…the whole her being Bela thing but Dean didn't seem to be letting her out of his sight anytime soon. They found a few more shirts that were plain but had a cute style or something like that before they finally headed for the dressing rooms. Dean looked like he wanted to follow her in but he refrained knowing that the attendant would stop him.

Jordan changed into the first shirt – the Metalica one – but wasn't sure what to do after that. Should she go out and show them? Or just look in the mirror and decide if she liked it like she had always done? Shopping with someone wasn't normal for her. She didn't have parents, friends, or anyone else TO shop with so it had always just been her.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror for a good 5 minutes before deciding she should go show them. When she found her way back through the dressing room to the waiting area she found Sam by himself with Dean nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Dean?" she asked glancing around making sure he wasn't just lurking in the shadows.

"He seemed hungry so I told him he should go eat and that I could watch after you" Sam replied.

"And he listened?"

"Not at first, but with the persuasion of a bacon cheeseburger…"

"Dean Winchester just can't resist" She finished for him laughing.

"So that shirt looks good…"

"Yeah…and since it's Metalica Dean won't hate it quite so much"

"I'm guessing you're not really a Metalica fan"

"nope…it'd not that I hate it or anything it's just…never really listen to them…but if wearing a t-shirt for a band that I don't listen to will make Dean happy then I am willing to do it"

"You'd do that just to make him happy?"

"After all I've done it's the least I can do"

"You really don't act like Bela anymore"

"I guess hell changes you"

"But for better?"

"It was my fault dean was in hell…I know what the pain of hells torturers…and they were probably harder on Dean than they were on me…I want to be better now…if it means I have to leave Bela Talbot behind me…then so be it"

* * *

So…Jordan wants to change…let's see if that happens. Please review.


	8. The Room

Disclaimer: Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Karen belong to Eric Kripke

Jordan belongs to me

* * *

"Hey, Dean!" Sam called spotting him standing by the impala down the street. Sam and Jordan hurried towards him.

"Yeah. Thanks Bobby" Dean said hanging up the phone, "Hey, Sam" He said, completely ignoring Jordan. Sam stomped on his foot, "oww!" Sam glared at him, jerking his head towards Jordan, "hello, Thing" Dean said to Jordan.

"Thing?" Jordan asked, "What happened to Bitch?"

Dean glared at her then turned to Sam, "we're going to Bobby's"

"Why?" Sam said, confused.

"Because I don't want to travel around with that _thing_"

"Will you stop calling her a thing?"

"No" Dean opened the door, climbed in, and slammed it shut.

"Well that's Dean for ya" Jordan said smiling, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'll put these in the trunk" Sam said taking the bags from her hands.

"Bobby's not going to put me in a Devil's trap is he?"

"He'll probably want to…but I'll talk him out of it"

* * *

"Bobby! We're here!" Dean shouted climbing out of the Impala. Bobby rolled himself out of the house.

"Whatcha shoutin' for, boy?! Just get your ass in this house and bring the thing with you!" he turned around and wheeled himself back into the house.

"So bobby's going to call me a thing to?" Jordan asked climbing out.

"Wouldn't expect any less" Sam said, rolling his eyes, "c'mon let's go in before he comes out with a Shotgun"

* * *

"You can stay in this room" Bobby said, pushing the door open and wheeling himself into the small room just off the kitchen.

"T-this room?" Jordan asked, looking like she was fighting of tears.

"Since when has this been here?" Dean asked glancing around.

"I usually keep the door hidden. So no one just randomly walks in here. This was my daughter's room"

"Your daughter's?"

"Yeah…she was about 15 when I…when my wife died. Karen…she couldn't have kids so…she was adopted"

"Bobby…are you sure…" Jordan started and all heads turned in her direction.

"It's the only other room in the house…other than the panic room in the basement that you can't enter"

"O-okay"

"There are some clothes in the closet…but I see you guys went shopping so you can just take those out if you want…"

"Y-yes, s-s-sir"

"Get on in there then"

"Yes, sir" Jordan said, and hurried into the room. Bobby closed the door and locked it from the outside, she someone pour salt in front of it trapping her in there.

"Is that really necessary, Dean" Sam complain from outside the door.

"Don't want her leaving" Footsteps stomped away from the door and then another set followed and she knew she was alone.

She sat the bags on the bed and went over to the closet and pushed the other clothes to the side, "they're still there" she whispered looking at the magazine clippings of the different colored eyes. Red, yellow, black, white, Ect. Demon eyes. She quickly hung up the other clothes and spread them out so it was not obvious that there was anything behind them. She sat on the bed glancing around the room. The small, white closet door with the little flowers on it. A dresser painted the same way. The bed with a simple white bedspread. She pulled up the corner to look at the name Karen Singer stitched into the fabric. The bed side table with an alarm clock on it along with a pot of wilted flowers…years old. Then the picture. A picture of a happy family. Karen and Bobby…and Abigail Masen. The girl that they had adopted from England. After her parents had died in a car crash.

* * *

Please review.


	9. Sick

Jordan woke up with her stomach churning. She stumbled over to the door to find it still locked. She pulled and managed to break the lock and open the door but the salt line was still in place.

She looked desperately around the room for something she could throw up in. her only option was the trash can. She hurried over and fell to her knees beside it.

* * *

Dean heard a crash downstairs and jumped out of the bed. He grabbed the colt from his bedside table, going down the stairs he went stealthily so as not to alert the burglar – or possibly Jordan – to his presence. He came off the stairs into the front room to find bobby asleep in his wheel-chair with a big, leather-bound book on demons sitting on his lap. Dean continued on to the kitchen to find the door to Jordan's room open but the salt line still intact. He headed to the room, ready for her to spring out and attack him. Dean stepped over the salt line, carefully so as not to disturb it.

Jordan was kneeling by the trash can. Leaning over into it.

She's sick, Dean realized, the crash was her pulling the door open trying to get to the bathroom. But, the salt line stopped her. Dean felt a wave of guilt for putting it there.

Jordan continued to throw up into the trash can. Dean felt a sympathy towards the puking, teenage demon. He placed the colt in the waist band of his pajamas, and kneeled beside her.

* * *

Jordan didn't even realize someone else was in the room until they rubbed her back to help her get it out. She shivered freezing cold, yet dying of heat at the same time. Cold sweat beaded on her forehead as she finished puking and leaned back into the person.

They awkwardly wrapped their arms around her. She shuddered against them still breathing heavily. He moved his hand up to her forehead and she flinched away.

"cold" she groaned.

"That's because you've got a fever" He mumbled. Jordan froze, every muscle in her body tightening as she realized who's voice it was.

* * *

Dean moved his hand up to her forehead to check her temperature. She was burning up.

"Cold" she groaned, pulling away.

"That's because you've got a fever" he replied. Jordan's body went rigid, and she moved away from him, crawling over to the wall by the trash can. She pressed herself against it, almost like she was trying to make herself to small to see.

"Sorry about the door" she mumbled, looking at Dean like a little kid who was in trouble.

"wha-" Dean started to say but stopped as the realization hit him. She was scared of him. Not just scared even, she was terrified. Of course she was. She had every reason to be. After how he had treated her. Calling her an it, flaunting the colt in front of her, glaring at her non-stop, ect.

Dean pulled the colt out of his waist band and Jordan flinched back into the wall. He held it up for a second then sat it on the ground and slid it away from himself, where it slammed into the door on the other side of the room. Jordan's eyes followed it the whole way, she continued to stare at it for at least five minutes after it hit the door. Then, she moved her eyes to Dean's face, studying it.

"I'm sorry," Dean said, simply, "for everything"

"I don't deserve it" she muttered into her knees, her eyes still on his face.

"yes you do…I had no right to treat you like that"

"I'm a demon. You're a hunter. It makes since"

"still doesn't mean you deserved it"

* * *

Dean left the room leaving Jordan on the floor. She was to tired to even move so she just stretched out on the floor. She didn't think he would come back but he did and picked her up off the floor and laid her on the bed. She flinched away when he placed a cold, damp washcloth on her forehead.

Jordan shook her head shaking the towel off. It fell onto the hard wood floor making a squishing noise as it hit. "i-it's c-c-cold" she whimpered.

"I know," Dean leaned down to pick the towel up off the floor, "but we gotta get your fever down," he cleaned it of in the bucket of water he'd brought in with him and went to put it back on her forehead. But, she slapped his hands away.

"p-please d-don't"

"we have to get your fever down, Jordan" he moved to place the washcloth on her forehead and when she smacked at his hands he effortlessly grabbed them and held her wrists – which were so small that one of his hands was able to wrap around them both – while he placed the towel on her head. She tried to shake it off but he held it to her forehead.

"D-dean, please… it's cold" she pleaded.

Dean nodded and removed the towel, and let go of her wrists. She just looked so pitiful and small. She was at least a foot shorter than him. He wasn't used to people being shorter than him having lived around sam his whole life. How in the world he had thought of her as a threat he didn't know? When he first saw her he thought she was about sixteen but now…she looked younger than that. Maybe fourteen at most. But, then again, maybe that was just because she was sick and scared, so scared.

"i-I'll be in the font room if you need anything" Dean said and left the room.

Dean sat on the couch, cursing himself for being such a jerk. No one deserved to be treated like that… especially not her

* * *

Please review!


	10. Nightmares

Dean couldn't sleep so he kept walking into Jordan's room to check on her about every five minutes. He finally gave up with trying to make it seem like he was only partially worried and pulled a chair from the kitchen into the room – breaking the salt line as he did – and sat by the side of the bed.

Jordan smiled to herself but tried to not let Dean know she was awake. The simple fact that dean was worried was enough to have her heart pounding in her chest. She wasn't completely sure why… but, she had an idea of why. And her idea sorta scared her… because she knew… in this body… Dean would never be able to feel the same way about her.

* * *

The memories were so painful. Bela's snarky, bitchy personality had really all just been a shield against the pain. I she pretended like she didn't care about anything… like the only reason she had made the deal was so she could get rich after her parents death… she would actually start to believe it. But, now trying o change… it brought them back. Like they wanted to remind her of who she was. Of what she had done… it hurt. She didn't want to remember.

* * *

"Jordan!" Dean said shaking the trembling Demon, "Jordan, wake up!"

Jordan's eyes fluttered open, "Dean?" She whispered, breathing heavily.

"Hey, I'm here. It was just a dream" Dean brushed her sweat soaked hair out of her face.

"O god, I'm so sorry, "she sobbed, "I-I killed them… i-I shouldn't have. B-but she said sh-she could get rid of them. I-i-I couldn't t-take it anymore. O god, I'm sorry" she just rambled on.

"shh," Dean shushed her, "it's okay"

"b-but—"

Dean cut her off, "go back to sleep, " she shook her head, unwilling to sleep for fear the dreams would come again, "it's okay. I won't let the monster under the bed get you," Jordan involuntarily cracked a smile, "sleep" Dean placed a hand on the side of her face and instead of pulling away like he had somewhat expected, she rested her face in the palm of his hand. Jordan tried to keep her eyes open but her eyelids won out and she fell back to sleep her head still resting in dean's hand.

* * *

Sam watched this interaction in utter shock. Dean was actually being… nice? That wasn't like him to just all of a sudden decide he trusted someone. It took time… sometimes sam wasn't even sure if he had completely earned the trust back.

Sam watched as Dean sat back in the chair his hand still resting on the bed -- Jordan's head made it impossible to move it – and started to nod off.

Dean slowly pulled his hand out from under Jordan's head, leaving it to rest on the pillow. Sam noticed Dean getting up from the bed and crept off silently back to his room. He was sure if Dean caught him intruding on a private moment he'd never be trusted by his older brother again.

But Dean didn't get up from the bed. Instead, he readjusted himself so he could lay down next to Jordan. Never the gentlemen he remained atop the covers, giving Jordan her space and not wanting to be unwelcomed he kept his distance as he rested, never sleeping.

Dean watched her for the next six hours. She slept soundly for no more than twenty minutes at a time. Then the nightmares would act up again. Though she never woke, Jordan would begin to sweat and tremble, clutching at the covers. Dean rested his hand on her should every time, gently rubbing her arm and making 'shush'ing noises to lull Jordan back into a pleasant slumber.

He didn't know what she was dreaming about. Whatever nonsense she mumbled was lost on him. Dean would have to ask her, but only if and when the time was right. He'd have to admit it to himself at some time that he truly did care for her, on some level, and didn't like to see her tormented, in her sleep or otherwise. Though those were feelings better dealt with while he wasn't lying next to her. Another subject to tackle in the morning. Which wasn't far off.

Dawn broke sooner than Dean had expected. his head lolled off to the side as he slipped off to sleep. But, Jordan whimpered softly, bringing him back to consciousness. He rubbed her shoulder and she snuggled into his side. He started a bit – not completely expecting her to do that – then settled back down. Her forehead pressed against his side and he could feel the warmth through the covers and his shirt. Her fever seemed to be getting higher.

Dean moved to climb off the bed but, Jordan clutched at his shirt making it nearly impossible to move. He tried to pry her clammy hands from his shirt – even being sick and scared – she was strong. But, Dean was stronger and managed to remove her grasping hands.

He hurried to the bathroom to grab the thermometer.

* * *

"…and then the warren brothers who killed the father for the inherritence…" Sam said, "and now you" he finished.

"o my god" Bela mumbled.

"so who is was it Bela?" Dean came in leaning down, resting one hand on the back of her chair the other on the table in front of her, "hmm, who'd you kill? Was it daddy? Or maybe your little sis?"

"it's none of your business" Bela fought back the memories. She could tell them. Tell them everything. What he had done. How her mom never stopped him…but, they would still never understand.

"no…right. Well have a nice life, " he slapped her on the back, "you know whatever's left of it"

Jordan watched the scene as if she was another presence in the room. The hate in Dean's voice brought tears to her eyes. She found herself clutching at Dean. Bela had vanished and so had sam. She held onto his shirt with all the strength she had but he just pried them off and walked away.

"Dean!" she screamed, "Dean! Come back! I'm sorry!"

Jordan fell out of the bed, landing on the hard wood floor. The blanket was twisted around her legs. She trembled curling in on herself. She didn't even want to move. She wished she had never come back, she wished she had never been born. All she did was hurt people. People she cared for, people she never met, people wanting to buy some cursed object from her, all she did was hurt people. Especially Sam and Dean…she'd hurt them most of all.

* * *

Please review.


	11. Shoot Me

Disclaimer: Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Bela belong to Eric Kripke

Jordan belong to me! :)

* * *

Jordan slowly got to her feet. She had to get out of here. Had to leave. All she did was hurt them. She hurried to the door to find the salt line broken. She could get out. She could leave. She heard Dean coming down the stairs as she made her way to the front door.

"Jordan?" crap. Dean had caught her. Jordan froze with her hand on the door knob. She heard the rustling of someone picking something up off the cluttered end table. The click as a gin was cocked, "Turn around," Dean said, venom in his voice. She did. And luckily, Dean was holding the colt.

"Do it," She said, "I dare you," Jordan pulled everything she had from being Bela hoping it would be enough to make him fire. She blinked, fighting off the urge to puke again. That would not help in getting him to kill her.

Dean noticed how she seemed to wobble. Gulping back the urge to puke. Blinking to stay awake. He didn't know why she was doing this but he knew he couldn't shoot her. He lowered the gun.

"What are you doing?" Jordan asked, her eyes flicking between his face and the Colt.

Dean shrugged, "Dunno," he sat the gun on the coffee table, "not shooting you, I guess," he held up the thermometer, "We need to check your temperature.

Jordan stared at him in shock. What was he doing? He should be shooting her. Dragging her sorry ass to the devil's trap in the library just a room away. Why was he wasn't to check her temperature?

All this thinking was making her light headed. She blinked again, trying to stay on her feet. She was hot. So hot. She was exhausted.

Dean moved to her side to stabilize her but she swatted him away.

"Stop helping me!" she shouted, "Why aren't you shooting me? Please, Dean. Just…shoot me," he looked at her. She just looked so pitiful. She was gasping for breath. Just the little bit of shouting had exhausted her.

Dean heard Sam running down the stairs. But, when he jumped off the last one – actually probably jumping the last three – He didn't say anything just staring at the young girl looking up at his brother.

"Why?" Dean simply asked, "Why would I?"

"Please," she pleaded, "it hurts,"

"You're just sick. Probably the flu. It'll be gone in a few day. A week tops,"

Jordan sorta laughed, "Not being sick, dean. I was in hell. I can take that. It's the memories. I can't take it. Everything I did. Please, just shoot me,"

"I can't do that," he said shaking his head, "You'll have to ask someone else,"

Jordan looked over at Sam finally acknowledging his presence, "Sam…"

He shook his head.

She looked at Bobby who was now awake and had been watching Dean and Jordan's little talk, "Whatcha wanna die for? Life can be a bitch but it's worth livin'" Bobby having seen that Dean was trusting her would not hurt the man he looked at like a son by shooting her.

"If you knew who I was I'd already be dead," She argued, "please,"

"No,"

"Then give me the gun! I'll do it myself!"

"Give you a gun? Ha! You're funny,"

* * *

"Lunch Time," Dean said coming into Jordan's room carrying a tray, "Bobby's homemade chicken noodle soup. It should help settle your stomach,"

"I'm not hungry," Jordan Mumbled, staring up at the ceiling.

"You have to eat something,"

"I don't want to,"

"So I won't let you shoot yourself so you're going to starve yourself to death,"

"That's the plan,"

"Jordan," Dean sighed sitting in the chair by her bed and sitting the tray by her legs, "Why? Why are you so set on killing yourself?"

"You don't understand…"

"Try me,"

"Everyone I've hurt," Jordan turned her head to look into his eyes, "I can never make up for that. But I can stop myself from hurting more-"

Dean cut her off, "you talk about everyone you _have_ hurt. Did you even think about who _will_ be hurt if you kill yourself?"

Jordan didn't speak. She hadn't even thought about that. Who could possibly be hurt by her dying? Sam? Maybe. Cas? He would just be disappointed in her giving up so soon. Bobby? He's barely known her. Dean? His feelings towards her kept changing too often. She wasn't sure what he would feel.

But, by the way he said it she got the feeling that Dean wasn't really talking about anyone but himself.

"Well, Fine," Dean said standing up. He pulled the colt out of his waist band onto the bed side table. Causing her to jump and the picture residing there to fall over, "If you're going to do it. Do it fast. So I don't have to watch you torture yourself to death," Dean stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Dean sat down, hard, in an empty chair at Bobby's table forcing both him and Sam to look up.

"Wha-" Sam started to say but dean held his hand up silencing him. He wasn't in the mood to talk. Plus he was listening for a gunshot.

* * *

Update! Whatcha guys think? Reviews are love!


	12. Catnip Tea

Jordan held the colt in her hand, her feet dangling off the side of the bed.

The look on dean's face had obviously been frustration. But she could also see a hint of pain which he had been trying to hide.

Her relationship with Dean had come so far…she didn't want to give up now. But she was _so_ scared of hurting him somehow.

* * *

"Dean," Bobby said, snapping him out of his trance. He'd been staring out the kitchen window for a good ten minutes – still listening for the gunshot – before Bobby finally said his name.

"What?" Dean sighed. He reluctantly turned his head to look at the elderly hunter in the wheelchair.

Bobby nodded once, pointedly, at Jordan's door, behind Dean.

At first Dean thought that he had missed the gun fire. But when he turned around Jordan was standing awkwardly in the door way moving the colt from hand to hand.

Dean just stared at her. He wasn't sure what in the world she was doing.

Jordan took a hesitant step forward, towards Dean. Then another. And another. And another. Until she was right in front of him.

Jordan took a deep, shaky breath, holding the colt by the barrel, she handed it to him.

"You're not gonna do it?" Dean asked taking the gun from her.

Jordan shook her head.

"What change your mind?"

"You," was all she said before turning away and going back to her room.

* * *

Jordan coughed as she finished puking into the bucket on her bed, collapsing down into the mattress. She was so tired but sleep refused to come. She kicked the blankets off. It was so hot in here.

* * *

"It's getting worse," Deans said returning to the kitchen. He'd been listening through the door, "She's got the flu or somethin'. You got anything she can take. Anything that'll help?"

"Here," Bobby said, rolling over to him with a mug that was steaming, "it'll help get her fever down,"

"What is it?"

"Catnip Tea,"

"Catnip?"

"Just take it to her, idgit,"

"Okaaaaaay,"

* * *

Jordan groaned digging the heels of her hands into her eyes. She hated being sick. She was way too tired to move.

She hadn't talked to anyone since giving dean back the colt. Seeing the pain he had tried to hide…she couldn't kill herself after that. Not to mention everyone else. Even bobby had tried to stop her.

She felt another wave of nausea coming and leaned back over the bowl. But it was dry puking. There was nothing left to come out. She gagged into the bowl for a few minutes before she felt someone sit beside her and hold her hair up for her.

She finished, falling back on to the bed, gasping for breath and shaking violently. She _really _hated being sick.

She forced her eyes to open and of course found Dean to be the one in the room. She closed her eyes again. It took to much energy to keep them open.

Dean placed his hand on her forehead to check her temperature. She flinched, wrinkling her brow, but didn't pull away.

"Yup. Definitely higher,"

Jordan groaned.

"Open," She obeyed and he stuck the thermometer in her mouth, "Close," she did, relaxing. She must have fallen asleep because she only vaguely remembered dean taking the thermometer away and saying some number that was probably way higher than it should've been.

Then she felt him lift her head and put something to her lips. A glass of some sort. She drank the liquid thirstily but still not completely there. It tasted somewhat minty. It tasted familiar but she wasn't sure what it was.

* * *

"Here, sweetie," Karen said, helping Abigail sit up so she could drink the Catnip tea. The fourteen year old gulped it down. She finished it of collapsing back on the bed, "Rest now, little one," Karen said rubbing her forehead.

Abby closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep. Karen left the room, heading into kitchen.

"Two weeks she's been here and she's already sick?" Bobby asked, pulling her onto his lap.

"Yup. But it's worth it,"

* * *

Who guessed it? The chapter "The Room" should've given it away but in case it didn't here's this chapter for ya. Jordan IS Bobby's daughter. Which is why she knew the room was there and was shocked that he was letting her stay in it and why she knew that there were pictures of demon eyes behind all the clothes. Please review.


	13. Why her?

Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Rumsfeld belong to Eric Kripke

* * *

Jordan shivered under the five quilts dean had piled on top of her, as he pressed the moist cloth to her forehead. The catnip tea had helped a little but not as much as they had hoped. Her fever had dropped from 105 to 102 but it was still too high for dean.

They were pretty sure that the vomiting was over but just in case they kept a bowl by her bed. Jordan had always hated being sick…that was one thing about her that had not changed. She kept trying to sleep but every time she closed her eyes she saw something she didn't want to see. It was a memory that happened after her parent's death…but long before she met dean.

* * *

Abigail came home from school, opening the creaky, old front door as the bus drove away. She didn't figure anyone would be in the house. The light in the garage was on and she didn't see Karen's car outside. She went to her room just off the kitchen dropping her bag on the bed and pulling a magazine she'd found at school out.

Five pages in was what she wanted. A picture of someone with white eyes. They were supposed to be blind but still…the eyes were demonic enough to join her collection. She cut them out and went to her closet pushing her clothes aside to pin the eyes up along with the others. She sighed spreading the clothes back out to hid the clippings.

She left her room heading to the kitchen, for a snack. She picked up and apple, biting into it as walked to the front door.

"Rumsfeld! C'mon buddy!" she called, the young pup came sprinting out of bobby and Karen's bedroom upstairs, and halfway falling down the steps as he ran to her, "let's go see what bobby's doin'" she opened the door and the puppy bolted out of it. Heading straight for the garage.

Abby ran after him skidding to a stop when she heard a crashing inside. She walked slowly forward looking around for the dog that had seemingly disappeared. When she reached the wall of the garage, she peeked through the window. And screamed.

* * *

Jordan screamed making dean jumped. At first he thought maybe he'd hurt her in some way as he pressed the washcloth to her cheek. But then he saw that she was still asleep but her eyes were moving quickly under her lids. Nightmare.

"Jordan!" Dean said shaking her. Sam burst through the door the loud crash forcing Jordan to open her eyes. Bobby rolled in quickly after him. Jordan took one look at him and screamed again. It was too much. The dream had been too vivid. She wasn't sure whether she was awake yet or not.

"Why?" she whimpered, "Why her?"

* * *

So I know it's kinda short but o well. Can anyone guess what she saw in her dream? Which happened to be a memory of hers. Please review! :)


	14. That's not my Name

Disclaimer: Sam, Dean, and Bobby belong to Eric Kripke

* * *

"Why her?" Jordan whimpered looking directly at bobby. Dean an d sam both followed her gaze to the old man. What it the world was she saying? She turned away breaking down into sobs.

"Jordan, hey, what's wrong?" Dean said touching her shoulder lightly. She flinched away, "c'mon, Jordan talk to me," Dean was seeming to be getting nowhere, as he furrowed his brow in frustration. Bobby was frozen still with a deep look of contemplation on his face. And sam…well sam was just confused.

Dean turned to bobby to see if he had any idea of what was going on when bobby looked up quickly, rolling over to the bed. Dean moved quickly out of the old man's way. Once bobby reached the bed he picked up the picture off the bedside table and studied it for a second before finally he reached over to Jordan.

Jordan was still sobbing her whole body shaking. She yanked away from bobby's hand. She was to scared to look at him. Remembering _that_ was just to much for her.

"abby?"

Everyone in the room froze except for bobby who had uttered the name.

Sam was scared dean would recognize it, Dean was amazed that she was actually bobby's adopted daughter, and Jordan's feelings were mixed. First of all she was amazed that bobby had recognized her, Then she was scared that he would be mad, But the she was even more afraid that dean would recognize the name from when he had somehow got her papers just before she died.

"abby?" Bobby said again when she didn't answer. What exactly was she supposed to say? Yes? No? maybe? Was she supposed to keep quiet? Or say something? She wanted to look at sam to see if he knew what she should do but that would mean rolling over. Which also meant looking at bobby.

"abby, sweetheart," Bobby's voice was so calm. So soothing. But hearing it brought back images. Images of him stabbing Karen to death. Jordan shivered at the memory.

"Abby, look at me," Jordan shook her head. If just his voice brought back that memory so strongly what would his face do?

"Please, Abby," Dean took her hand in his as he spoke. Dean using her actual name made her feel funny. He had used it once before… that was a very bad memory to. Tears welled in her eyes. So many memories. So much pain. She hated the name now. Everything it reminded her of…

"Abby," Now it Sam speaking it.

"Abby," Bobby said something after her name but it was all she heard. Abby, Abby, Abby. It wouldn't stop. Why did they just keep saying it?

"Ab –"

"Stop it!" Jordan shouted, cutting Dean off mid-word, "Stop saying that!"

"A –"

"That's not my name!" she screamed, "That's not my name," Now she was sobbing, "My names Jordan," she cried, shaking her head back and forth on the pillow, "Jordan, not Abby,"

Everyone was silent. While her face was invisible to them it obvious she was crying. Her body was shaking violently with each sob that escaped her mouth, and a pool of tears was forming on the pillow beneath her head.

"Jordan," Dean said, rubbing the back of her hand comfortingly. That name was so much better than any other he had ever used. Maybe because it was one he had never said with hatred in his voice. Bela… Abby… any of her alias'. Always such hatred.

Another hand touched her bare arm. It was wrinkly and rough. But gentle. Very, very gentle. Bobby.

She heard Sam cross the room to the other side of her bed and hold onto her other hand.

Jordan peeked out, she could see bobby and dean but Sam was out of her eyesight. But he knew he was there.

None of the boys spoke a word, but they all sat, reassuring her with their presence.  
Jordan still couldn't bear to face them. The glimpse of Bobby and Dean alone was too much for her to handle. She turned her head back into the pillow and cried softly to herself, hoping Bobby and the Winchesters wouldn't notice the tears beginning to flow again.

Sam sat watching the two men he called family, his eyes darting between the two of them, trying to read their expressions.

Bobby's emotions were running him rampant. He was unaware he ever had any, and now he was feeling them all at once. Some anger and frustration over the secret this girl had been keeping from him, but also happiness and blissful joy at the thought of having his daughter, or some part of her, back.  
Dean was slightly saddened, but not for himself. He felt for Bobby, and tried to think the situation from his point of view. And his heart broke for Jordan... Abby. She must have had a reason for keeping her identity a secret. He could only imagine how hard it must have been not to let it out of the bag sooner. Dean knew what it was like to lose his father. Even with their faults, he couldn't imagine having John back and not being able to tell him he was his son.

After more than five minutes of sitting in silence, Bobby heaved a sigh. He released the grip he had on Jordan and began to wheel his chair away from the bed.

"C'mon boys, let's give her some time to breath."

Dean looked up to the man he considered a father with glossy eyes.

The heartbreak on Bobby's face was undeniable. He didn't want to leave the room, he didn't want to leave the girl he knew was his daughter, but he didn't want to cause her any more pain either. He reminded himself that she would still be at home even if he wasn't in the room as he wheeled himself out, hollering at the boys to follow once more when he hit the kitchen.

Dean took a breath to steady himself and Jordan felt him rise from the bed. Dean placed a hand on her shoulder apprehensively, touching her as lightly as he could. She flinched from him away, and Dean retracted his hand instantly. He left the room slowly, breathing deep as he wiped his eyes. Dean left the room in the same somber manner Bobby had, leaving Sam alone with Jordan.

The giant man stood, having taken in the whole scene in silence. He felt the need to voice his opinion, for the sanity of all parties concerned. He spoke calmly, in an even, cool, comforting tone. In the way a brother might calm his younger sister.

"We care about you more than you could ever know. Those two guys love you, both of them, and you're breaking them. I can't imagine what you've gone through, but if anyone can help you through it, it's them. We're here for you Abby. Please remember that."

Sam left it at that, choosing to exit the room before Jordan could speak her mind. Everything he said was true. He only hoped she believed him.

* * *

Big thank you to my friend Lesley (Monday Next) for helping me finish this chapter. I got stuck about halfway through and she helped A LOT. So please review! XD


	15. Heartbeat Lullaby

Disclaimer: Dean belongs to Eric Kripke

* * *

Jordan continued to cry softly to herself.

Abby, Abby, Abby, it just kept running through her head. Abby, Abby, Abby.

"No," she whimpered into her pillow, "No, please… stop," Abby, Abby, Abby.

He was there. Touching her.

"No! Go away!"

Why wouldn't he just leave her alone? She'd gotten rid of him. Why was he back? His touch seemed so soft. So sweet. He didn't care about her. He never had. He always just used her.

"It's okay," He whispered, his breath on her ear. It sent chills shivering down her spine, causing her to shake convulsively.

Abby, Abby, Abby.

"Go away!" she screamed.

But he didn't leave. He never would/ she'd made a deal with a damn demon to get rid of him and he was still here. He would _always _be here. No matter what she did. Why? Why wouldn't he just leave her alone?

He rubbed her arm in a comforting way but she knew it was all just a trick.

"No!" she cried, swinging her right fist out at him, "You're dead! Go away!" she squeezed her eyes shut, willing it to just be a dream. For him to not really be here. He stumbled but quickly caught himself, "Leave me alone!" she screamed, squeezing her eyes tighter. She swung her arms out in every direction to keep him away.

He grabbed her shoulders to restrain her but she used all her strength to push him away.

"Jordan!" he shouted as he fell against the wall.

She froze.

How did he know that name?

Jordan didn't speak and he stayed against the wall, worried that if he moved, she'd freak again.

"Jordan," he said again, quieter, this time. Calming, soothing, trying to relax her.

And it worked. Because the voice was not who she originally believed It to be.

"You got one hell of a right hook," he was joking now. She squeezed her eyes tighter shut at his chuckle. Praying with all her might that it was a dream and she had not just punched _him_?

She pushed herself up into a sitting position as she opened her eyes, staring at dean in shock. She actually had just punched him. Dean rubbed his chin where a red mark was appearing. He was breathing heavily his eyes had big purple bruises under them showing his nights of restless sleep, or no sleep at all. He was so exhausted and she could see it plainly, his big, bad, tough guy attitude faltering because of their altercation.

Dean studied her for a second to see if she would freak out again or not. She seemed to be frozen in shock. Completely harmless. At least that's what he thought before she punched him in the face.

Dean edged carefully towards her, his hands up, ready to block anymore blows she threw at him. Jordan's eyes tracked his every move. Darting to whatever part of him moved, every time it did.

"I—"Jordan looked down at her hands. The hand that had been hitting Dean. These puny things. Hitting Dean? How was that possible? How could she have punched him?

Dean sat on the edge of the bed as far away from her as he could get. Trying to give her space.

"I- I hit…" it seemed like almost five minutes before Jordan was able to get the next word out, "….You?"

"It's not the first time I've been punched in the face," Dean shrugged, but she was one of the strongest. She packed quite a punch for such a tiny thing. Big things really do come in small packages.

Jordan didn't seem to be able to look away from her hands, "I…I was dreaming?... but… I swear I was awake,"

"Sounds more like hallucinating to me," dean scooted closer to her on the bed, slowly, so as not to scare her. Jordan finally looked up him, looking more guilty and ashamed than scared. In fact he didn't see and fear of him in her eyes… only fear for him. She wasn't scared of _him_…. She was scared of him being scared of _her_.

Dean got right next to her, placing his hand on her forehead. So hot. So unbelievably hot. It was like fire under his palm. If he had to guess he would say that it was higher than a _normal_ person would have been able to survive. If she wasn't a demon – or more possessed by one – she would probably be dead by now.

But why? Why was it so high? She had seemed to be getting better. More color had been coming back to her face, she'd basically stopped throwing up, the aches were getting better and the fever had been almost to 100 degrees which was a big improvement from what it had been.

Now it was the hottest fever he had ever felt in his life. Stress could cause a fever but…. One _this _high. It was scaring the crap out of him. Dean ran a hand through his hair, worried, feeling the blood for the first time. He glanced at where he had stumbled into the wall/ there was a broken picture frame on the floor. He must have slammed his head into it without realizing.

He tried to be inconspicuous as he wiped the blood onto his black t-shirt. Jordan was freaked out enough about punching him in the first place. So freaked, in fact, she was visibly shaking.

Dean sighed, standing up. Jordan jumped almost a foot off the bed at his sudden movement. Dean paused for a second, letting her regain her composure and calm back down her breathing and heart, "You need to sleep," he mumbled, "rest seems to be the only way to get your fever to go down. You're too stressed out and that's not helping. You need a good long relax time," dean hoped he was right about that. Sleep was always the best thing.

Jordan knew he was right, but she couldn't sleep. _He_ would come back.

"Dean?" she whispered. He looked down at her. So small, so weak – at least that's what it looked like right now, "d-don't…." Jordan paused, thinking of exactly the right way to ask him. Her hands were shaking so bad it felt like she was having a seizure, "p-please…. stay,"

"I'll just be in the front room," he assured her.

"No!" she said as he turned to leave. He turned back, surprised at her sudden shout, "p-please…. stay… _here_… with me,"

Dean froze in his tracks, that wasn't seriously what she was asking was it? He had misheard her somehow, right?

But Jordan scooted to the other side of the bed, making room for him and moving the blankets.

Now it was Dean's turn to start shaking. Not as visibly as Jordan, of course, but still shaking. He hesitantly lay down, not exactly sure what else to do. Jordan curled up next to him, making him freeze in surprise for a second. She rested her head on his chest. Listening to his heartbeat. As it slowed back down to a normal rate again it became and almost lullaby, lulling her to sleep.

* * *

I am so sorry for not updating for so long! God, school has me so swamped! I will TRY to be better… but knowing me that might not happen. Lol. So hope you guys liked it and please review!


	16. Stress: The Only Game in Town

Disclaimer: Sam, Dean, Bela, and Bobby belong to Eric Kripke

Jordan belongs to me

* * *

Sam ran his hand over his face, as he _attempted _to sleep on Bobby's couch. He was worried. Dean knowing that Jordan was Abby… how long would it be until he put two and two together and came up with Bela?

Plus, Jordan's screaming earlier hadn't helped much. Everyone was stressed. Well at least he knew that he and Dean were. He wasn't sure about Bobby. He'd locked himself in his room to "Think".

How hard this must be to have had her back and not know. And how hard it must have been on Jordan. She hadn't even told Sam about this and she'd been telling her basically everything lately.

And it hadn't even been this past week or so that she'd been hiding it. She'd known Bobby while she was Bela. Maybe that why she had been so quick to give them the African dream root. Maybe The Colt was just an afterthought, to cover up that she had any actual feelings towards Bobby.

* * *

Jordan clung to Dean like none other. She was so freaked and having him there calmed her nerves a little.

Jordan had woken up after a few hours, but Dean slept on, his arms wrapped protectively around her.

Dean had a light snore, very quiet, but lying on his chest Jordan could hear it. It was very soothing and lulled her back to sleep a few times.

Jordan tried to remember a time in her human life when she'd felt this safe. Only one came to mind.

His protectiveness that night, when the Sailor form that ghost ship had tried to drown her, it was a time she actually thought he cared about her. There was no hate in his embrace, no disgust at the fact that he was touching her. Just the need to keep her alive. Maybe that was just habit for the many times he'd done this for some innocent bystander, caught up in the Supernatural world. Maybe he _did _care about her. Maybe not.

But thinking of that night did lull her back into a peaceful sleep like a favorite bedtime story.

* * *

Dean had been right. After basically sleeping for a whole week and a couple gallons of catnip tea, Jordan's fever finally went away, and the stressing the house reduced to a minimal as Jordan was able to actually walk around, without nearly passing out.

* * *

"Bobby called me an Idgit today," Jordan told Dean as they climbed into the Impala to leave town on a hunt.

"That's a very good sign," both Winchester brothers said.

"How… exactly?" she asked. Last she knew "Idgit" was Bobby's way of saying "Idiot" and… well, most people find being called that a bad thing, not "A very good sign"

"Bobby only calls people he likes idgits," Sam said, twisting in his seat so he could see her.

"Which therefore means, that Bobby like you," Dean finished for him, also twisting towards her.

"So it's a good thing?"

"A very good thing," The hunters chorused in confirmation.

* * *

Jordan was bored out of her skull. The bothers had left her in this danky old hotel room, all alone, with a TV that only had five channels. All of which were new or porn. When the news wasn't on the porn was and vice versa.

This subsequently had her bored.

In fact she had been lying on the bed staring at a crack in the ceiling for the past ten minutes – before that she had been hitting herself in the face with a pillow.

Why? You might ask, had the brothers left her here? Well, she had asked that to.

"It's too dangerous," They said as they left for the hunt, "anyways; you'll have more fun here,"

Boy had they been wrong. Jordan was starting to regret NOT killing herself when she had the chance.

But, then she got an idea.

An idea that involved a belly shirt that resembled a vest, short shorts, and a bar with some pull tables.

* * *

Jordan sat down at the bar.

"Well hello sweet thang," The man next to her said. She smiled and turned to him, "Hey," She said batting her eyelashes.

The man looked her up and down, "You like pool?"

She shrugged.

"Well, I'll make you a deal. You win I'll give you two hundred bucks, I win… you come home with me tonight,"

"M-kay"

The man stood up and helped her off the stool.

Her heart skipped a beat when she noticed exactly how tall he was.

Taller than Sam by at least an inch. He looked stronger than him to. Pitch black hair, with such dark brown eyes they were almost black to.

He led her over to a pool table and handed her a pool stick.

"You can break,"

"m-kay," she said shrugging. The man leaned against a table behind her as she leaned across the table to break.

She made a solid in with the first hit and continued to make five more in before finally missing her seventh.

By now the man should have known he'd been hustled. But, he still wore a smirk on his face.

He smacked her butt as he walked past her and whispered in her ear, "You're mine,"

Jordan shuddered; somehow she felt that she wasn't going to win.

The man was amazing. And, every shot he made had her more and more scared that she really would be going home with him. Her heart beat faster and faster in her chest, pounding against her ribs. Her palms started sweating and she ran her hand through her hair a million times and then some.

Now he had one ball left before the eight ball. Miraculously the cue ball swerved to the side knocking the lone, black ball into the corner pocket.

Jordan sighed in relief. She'd won. She had no idea _how _she had won, but, she had.

"Wow, that was one crazy shot," she said in the girliest tone she could muster with her heart still going ten miles per hour in her chest, "But, I win," she picked the two hundred dollars up off the end of the pool table, "Great game," She smiled and headed towards the door.

The man grabbed her arm, making her cry out in pain from his powerful grip, "You _made _that ball swerve like that," he said glaring down at her. She felt so small compared to him.

Now with him so close she could see that he was probably two maybe three inches taller than Sam. She couldn't tell if he was stronger or not. Sam had never grabbed her like this, and she was sure he never would. Sam, Dean, and Cas could look scary to someone who didn't know them, but they were all just really big teddy bears.

"No how would I do that?" she said trying to hide her fear. It didn't work.

"I don't know _how_," he almost growled at her, "but, you did,"

"I—" she started to say. But, someone grabbed the man's arm, twisting it behind his back.

"You better apologize to my friend," the person growled in the man's ear. Jordan looked up to find it was Sam.

She had been right about the man being taller than Sam but he was most definitely not stronger than him.

Dean and Castiel stood slightly behind him.

"She won. Fair and Square," Sam shoved the man away, into a crowd of onlookers that had formed.

"Sam, I—" Jordan began but the glares from both Winchesters and the angel silenced her.

"Outside," Dean hissed, "Now,"

Jordan opened her mouth to fight, but closed it again after seeing the relief mixed with the anger in Dean's eyes.

She turned and pushed her way through the crowd. Hearing people murmur, "Is that her dad?" or, "Maybe it's her pimp,"

She shivered in the cold night air when she stepped outside. But she was glad to be away from the stares.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking, Jordan!" Dean shouted the second he got outside.

"That I could earn a little extra cash," She shrugged.

"By hustling pool?"

"You guys do it all the time!" she gestured to him and Sam.

"That's different!"

"How?"

"Because we can take care of ourselves!"

"And I can't?"

"Do you know what he would have done to you in you had of lost and gone home with him?"

"I have a better idea than I'd like to," Jordan whispered, tears shining in her eyes. She rubbed at them smearing her make-up but she didn't care.

Dean didn't know what exactly she meant, but the look on her face told him he didn't want to know.

Jordan stared down at her shoes, visibly shaking. Partially from the cold air, partially form her frayed nerves.

"Cas," Dean called over to the Angel standing near the door of the bar, "takes Jordan back to Sioux Falls,"

The demon is discussion's head snapped up, "Dean?" She whined.

"I can't be distracted looking after you! You're safer at Bobby's,"

"But I—"

"No buts! Cas, get her out of here,"

Jordan groaned in frustration, running a hand through her hair.

Castiel touched her lightly on the forehead, transporting her back to her room at Bobby's.

She collapsed onto her bed face first, punching and slamming her head into the pillow. She rolled over onto her back kicking the air in anger.

"Cas," she mumbled, breathing heavily. She didn't even have to ask for him to understand. She wanted to sleep, but when she was angry she was never able to.

Castiel nodded, pressing two fingers to her forehead sending her into a deep sleep.

* * *

So… Chapter update! Yay! Lol. And just in time for Thanksgiving (For those of you in America). So yeah… please review. XD


	17. Comfort Food, Not So Comforting

Disclaimer: Sam, Dean, and Bobby belong to Eric Kripke.

* * *

Jordan wandered into the kitchen looking for something to eat, finding some Sheppard's pie in the fridge with her name on it. Comfort food.

Jordan pulled it out of the fridge, taking the plastic wrap off. God, it smelled good. Even cold. She popped it in the microwave for a few seconds.

As it heated up, the scent got stronger, wafting up her nostrils. She closed her eyes in contentment, leaning against the counter.

About a million memories rushed through her head. Some better than others, and some much, much worse.

Sheppard's pie was what they brought hr at the hospital the day her dad had slapped her, sending her tumbling down the stairs.

Sheppard's pie was what she'd been cooking when Dean broke into her house.

Sheppard's pie had been the last dinner she ate at Bobby's. The night before he stabbed Karen to death.

Jordan jumped when the microwave beeped, to lost in her memories. She laughed at herself, as her heartbeat slowed back down. She was way to jumpy today.

Jordan pulled her food out, heading to the front room to watch some TV. Sadly at noon there was nothing on but cartoons.

Jordan settled on one of the less lame cartoons which was actually an alder one. Recess. She finished eating and headed back to her room, turning the TV off.

She thought maybe she might try and sleep but she was sick of sleeping. She'd been doing it all last week to get over that stupid fever. Jordan lay down on her bed staring at the ceiling. She did this for a few minutes when she heard a crash out in the living room.

* * *

Jordan jumped, hearing the crash out in the front room, freezing in fear. She was supposed to be home alone. Who the crap could be here?

She heard footsteps coming through the kitchen to her room.

Dean and Sam were on a hunt a few towns away and bobby couldn't walk. Jordan clenched her teeth together to keep them from chattering. She needed to stay quiet. Maybe they wouldn't see the door to her bedroom just off the kitchen.

Jordan's heart pounded in her chest so loud she thought they would be able to hear it. The footsteps were drawing closer to the room.

Jordan bolted to the closet, opening the door as quietly as possible, throwing herself inside, and shutting the door behind her. She heard the bedroom door open and covered her mouth to quiet her breathing.

The person moved her blankets to see if she was hiding under there, looked under the bed, and then turned to the closet. Jordan pushed herself to the back, curling into as tight a ball as possible.

The person stopped in front of the closet, blocking the crack in between the doors throwing her into complete darkness. It seemed like they just stood there for five minutes, her eyes adjusting enough to the dark that she could see her hands clenched into fists on her knees, pressed to her chest.

The door flew open, light blinding her for a few. The man grabbed her by the throat, dragging her from the closet. Jordan flailed her arms and legs trying desperately to breathe through her cut off airway. She grabbed onto the man's face and clawed at it peeling off skin.

Jordan gagged as the waxy flesh fell from her finger tips. Damn, she thought, a shape shifter. Jordan kicked her left keg out as hard as she could, hitting him in just the right spot. He dropped her in pain and she quickly scrambled to her feet, fleeing towards the basement where she knew Bobby kept the silver.

She tripped and rolled down the steps, amazed that she was able to stay conscious. Jordan crawled towards Bobby's stockpile of weapons, remembering halfway there that she had a cell phone that dean had given her.

She heard the shape shifter coming down the stairs as she pushed the trunk of knives open with all her remaining strength. She fell against it, reaching her hand inside for a silver knife, cutting her hand as she hit it on brass and steel ones finally finding silver. A hand grabbed her from behind, turning her around. She finally got a good look at the man's face. It was the guy from the bar earlier, how long had he been a shape shifter? She didn't know and really didn't care.

Jordan swung her hand holding the knife at him, but he effortlessly grabbed her wrist and twisted it, shattering what felt like every bone in that part of her arm.

She screamed in pain, kicking out as hard as she could, hitting his knee. She heard a crack and he went down, crying out.

Jordan grabbed out her phone with her uninjured arm and punched one on speed dial. Dean picked up on the first ring.

"Jordan?" he asked, worried.

"Dean, hel—"

The shape shifter flew towards her ripping the phone from her hand and sending it slamming into the concrete wall of the basement. He then grabbed Jordan's face and slammed her head into the trunk of knives, knocking her out cold.

* * *

Yay! So expect a ton more updates today. I'm using this as my Night of Excellence project for Young Womens so I'm trying to finish it before tomorrow at 7. So… please review.


	18. Jordan? Shapeshifter? Huh?

Disclaimer: Dean and the Sherriff belong to Eric Kripke

* * *

The Impala roared up the driveway then squealed to a stop. Dean was out before the engine fully shut off, bolting up the steps and into the house.

"Jordan!" Dean yelled as he entered. He heard a crashing. Glass shattering. Dean hurried to the kitchen. Jordan stood by the window – which was broken – breathing heavily.

"Jordan?" he asked, cautiously approaching her.

She whipped around, sighing in relief as she saw him, "Dean," she breathed. Her face was bruised arms scratched, one long gash down her right arm.

"God, Jordan. What happened?" he asked, pulling her into a hug.

"A demon," she whispered into his chest,

"A demon?"

"Yeah," She muttered, her breathing slowly returning to normal, "i-I fought him off. He jumped out the window,"

Dean pushed her away, pulling her arm up to examine it, "we gotta get this patched up before it gets infected," Dean pushed her down into one of the chairs at the table, "stay here," he mumbled, leaving to go get the first aid kit.

Jordan's exhausted face turned to a smirk the second his back was to her.

* * *

Jordan's head throbbed as she started to come to. She opened her eyes but that didn't make much of a difference. She was in a small, pitch black enclosed space and it was cold. Freezing cold.

Jordan found the ceiling – or whatever it was – only an inch above her face.

Maybe, she thought, if I were to get on my hands and knees I could push it open using my back.

Jordan contemplated this for a few minutes. Finally, deciding it was her best bet; she started to roll over, but slammed her head into one of the sides of whatever she was in.

She groaned in pain. She already had one head injury. She didn't need another. Jordan sighed, rolling on her back and sliding herself as far as she could towards the place where she hit her head. Jordan tried rolling the other way only to find that blocked by something rubber.

"c'mon!" she groaned in frustration kicking the ceiling.

Whatever she was in creaked, dangerously as it rocked from her sudden, forceful movements. She froze, holding her breath hoping it wasn't something that would fall over or roll al that easily.

The rocking seemed to go on forever to her even though it was only a few seconds. Jordan held her breath as long as she could, not wanting to make it move again.

Jordan contemplated her situation, trying to come up with another way to break out. It actually took her quite a while to come up with something logical.

Jordan – having finally thought of a plan – braced herself against the rubber thing, her chin pressed against her chest at an unbelievably uncomfortable angle. She then pressed her feet to the ceiling and heaved with all her might.

It was easier to get open than she had thought it would be. Her legs flew out and the lid landed on top of them making her cry out in pain. Luckily it wasn't all that heavy so it was just the edge of it being sharp that hurt.

Her legs were dangling in the air as she pushed the lid all the way open. For the first time since waking up in there remembering her injured arm.

She hoped out, finding that she had been in the trunk of one of Bobby's cars in the back of the lot.

Jordan limped towards the house, clutching her broken arm to her chest. She was only a few feet away from the car when her feet flew out from under her,

Jordan shrieked at the pain the sudden drop caused her shattered bones. She fell hard onto a pile of something wet and sticky. She squirmed away from it, feeling like she was gonna puke. Too much grossness and too much pain in one day was not doing good on her vessel's teeny tiny body.

Once she was far enough away from the nasty stuff she could see what it was. Shape shifter skin. Which meant it could be anyone and she wouldn't know who.

* * *

Dean's head snapped up as he heard a scream from outside.

"What?" Jordan said, flexing her newly patched up arm.

"Did you hear that?" Dean asked, glancing out the kitchen window.

"Heat what?" Jordan asked, coming up behind him.

"That scream,"

"I didn't hear a scream,"

"I'll go check it out," Dean said, grabbing the colt from the table and sticking it in his belt.

"Dean," Jordan said, anxiously following after him, "What if it's a trick? The demon trying to lure us out,"

"I'm protected," he said gesturing to where he'd placed the colt.

"Dean,"

"I'll be fine, Jordan," he said as he reached the door.

"No," she muttered, "No you won't,"

"What are you—" Dean had turned back to look at her when Jordan planted a hard right hook to his chin.

* * *

Jordan pushed herself up using her good arm, trying not to scream in pain at her arm. It ended up being a little yelp.

Jordan limped towards the garage knowing she could find silver there. If not a gun with silver bullets maybe a knife.

Jordan found what she had hoped for. A silver knife. Limping back out to the junk yard, she headed for the house.

"Excuse me, miss?"

Jordan whirled around to find herself about two feet away from a cop. Shit, she thought, who called them?

"There have been reports about screams," the chick coop said, "is Bobby Singer home?"

"No. he's not. I'll have him call you once he gets home,"

"Maybe I could just come up to the house, look around for a few minutes," Jordan eyed the sheriff badge on her chest.

Jordan's eyes narrowed, "do you have a warrant?"

"Do I need one?" the sheriff's eyes reflected the sun's light as she cocked her head to the side.

Jordan froze in shock. Was she the shifter? Or was that just the sun hitting her eyes? Could she risk running for it? If she was the shifter she wouldn't be able to out run her. If she wasn't it wouldn't be a problem.

Jordan's hand tightened around the silver knife hidden behind her back, the sheriff was edging closer to her. Only about a foot away now. Shifter or not she wouldn't be able to dodge out of the way of the knife easily. It would be a miracle if Jordan missed.

Her eyes glinted again and Jordan leapt into action, swinging her arm forward. The shifter wasn't expecting this; she wasn't even able to move an inch, before Jordan plunged the silver knife into her heart.

Sherriff shrieked in pain, falling to the ground, gasping.

Jordan sighed, dropping the bloody knife. She'd done it. She'd killed the shifter.

A line of blood trailed from the shifter's mouth all the way to the ground as she took one, last, shuddering breath.

* * *

Yaya! Another chapter! Whoohoo! Please review.


	19. I Killed A Human?

Disclaimer: Sam, Dean, and Bobby belong to Eric Kripke

* * *

"I should have known it was only gonna be a matter of time before you turned on us," Dean mumbled, spitting out a mouthful of blood. Jordan now had him tied to a chair in the library.

"Huh," Jordan laughed, "guess you're right," She picked up a knife from the table, "to late now," she twisted the knife in her fingers.

"So what now? Torture me? I've had worse," dean laughed, glaring at her.

"It'll start with torture, and then eventually it will lead to death. Just the normal, demonic crap,"

Dean smirked, "go ahead, bitch. I can take anything you can dish out,"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that,"

* * *

Jordan heard a scream from the house. Her head snapped up. Who was that? Who was at the house? She jumped to her feet, running to the house as fast as she could.

"O god no," she whispered, when she saw the Impala parked out front, "Dean,"

Jordan bolted up the steps into the house. The screaming stopped, "Dean?" she screamed running into the kitchen, "Dean?" she ran into her room. No luck, "o, god. O, god," Jordan leaned against her door, tears streaming down her face. She had to find him. Had to find Dean.

Jordan stumbled out into the kitchen, a fist colliding with her chin. Jordan fell against the table, sending dishes shattering onto the ground.

Jordan took a few seconds to regain herself before glancing up at her attacker. It was her. O, god. The shape shifter was her!

Jordan swung her fist out at the shape shifter her. Shifter ducked, running into the library. Jordan stumbled after her, the full effect of all her injuries finally taking their toll. She yelped in pain as she slammed her shattered arm into the doorway.

She fought back the urge to lie down and rest. Had to get to Dean. Had to find him. Had to save him. Couldn't let him die.

Shape shifter landed a round house kick to her back as she crashed through the doorway. Jordan fell to her knees, the knife flying out of her hand. Shifter grabbed her by her hair, dragging her backwards, out the door. She caught a glimpse of Dean tied to a chair, unconscious.

Jordan kicked and shrieked trying to get away from herself. Fake her dropped her in the kitchen, grabbing her broken arm and yanking it towards her. She screamed louder than she ever had before. God that hurt.

"Sorry about your arm," Shifter whispered menacingly in her ear, "it got in the way," she squeezed, causing Jordan to whimper in pain, "but trust me. It's nothing compared to what I did to your beloved Dean Winchester,"

"I swear to god. I'm gonna kill you," Jordan hissed through her teeth.

"I'd like to see you try,"

Jordan kicked out, hitting the shifter in the face. She crawled as quickly as she could, towards the library.

Faker her grabbed at her legs, trying to keep her from going but she just kicked her off. She made it to the library, just as the shifter was able to stand up and walk straight.

Jordan reached for the knife but Dean's legs were in the way. The shifter stepped on her ankle, snapping it in half. Jordan screamed in pain, trying to shove dean's legs out of the way. But with only one operable arm she was unable to.

Shifter stood on her ankle, putting all her weight on it. She laughed wickedly, balancing on top of her ankle.

Jordan shrieked, pushing dean's leg with all her might but it still wouldn't budge. She slapped his leg, trying to get him to wake up.

"Dean!" she whimpered, "please, wake up," she smacked his leg again, her hand hitting something harder than flesh.

"What the?" Jordan lifted up his pant leg. A knife. More importantly a silver knife.

Jordan glanced back at the shifter. She was completely ignoring her as she danced on Jordan's feet.

Jordan grabbed the knife, spinning around, knocking the Shape shifter off her feet. Jordan lunged towards her stabbing the knife deep into her chest.

Jordan collapsed on top of her not sure if she was really dead or not. She didn't have time to figure that out before losing consciousness.

* * *

Everything hurt. Her head ached. Her arm killed. She could barely feel her feet.

Jordan groaned, trying to open her eyes.

"Jordan?" someone touched her face. She jerked away, her eyes snapping open, "hey, hey, hey," Sam's head hovered above her, "its okay, Jordan. You're gonna be just fine,"

"Sam?"

"Yeah, it's me,"

"W-where am I?" Jordan glanced around but Sam's face blocked most things from view.

"You're at a hospital. We found you and Dean at the house,"

"Dean? Where's Dean?"

"He's in a different room,"

"I need to see him, is he okay? How badly is he hurt?"

Sam didn't speak.

"Sam? How bad is Dean Hurt?"

"Jordan,"

"How bad is he hurt?"

"Jor—"

"Sam?" Bobby called from the door, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I'll be back" Sam whispered, before heading out the door, "What?" Sam asked, Bobby.

"The sheriff…the sheriff is dead,"

"What? She's dead? How? When? Where?"

"Stabbed in the chest, not exactly sure when but not too long ago, and in the junk yard,"

"The shape shifter killed her?"

"I don't think so. I overheard the ME talking to one of the police officers. He found sliver shavings where the knife had hit the bone,"

"She was killed with a silver knife?" Bobby nodded, "so what? You think Jordan killed the Sherriff?"

"She was scared, Sam. She must have thought that she was a shape shifter. She was alone, and injured. We can't blame her. And as of right now the cops think that whoever did this to Jordan and Dean is who killed the sheriff. She's so badly hurt; they'll never suspect her,"

"That doesn't change the fact that she killed a person, bobby,"

"You're really going to blame her for this?"

"I won't, but she will. She's not gonna get over this easily, Bobby. She's been trying to change and now she's killed a human. She's going to hate herself,"

"You're not wrong," bobby thought for a minute, "Balls! Pore girl's gonna hate her own guts,"

"Pretty much,"

"You should get back to her. I can tell her about dean if you want?"

"No, no. I'll do it."

Bobby smiled as Sam went back into the room.

"She was human?" was the first words out of her mouth, "I killed a human?"

* * *

Hoodoo! Another chapter! XD pleases review.


	20. Just Keeps Getting Worse and Worse

Disclaimer: Sam and Dean belong to Eric Kripke.

* * *

"I killed a human?" Jordan whispered.

"Jordan…" Sam said, not sure what else to say.

"Don't try to hide it, Sam! I heard you and Bobby! Was the woman I killed outside of Bobby's human?"

"Yes, but—"

"I killed a human?"

"Yeah, but well—"

"Who was she?"

"Jordan—"

"Who the hell was she, Sam!"

"The sheriff…"

"And?"

"And… nothing," Sam tried to hide the false note in his voice.

"Sam, I know you were going to say something else. Now what was it?"

"Jordan—"

"Don't "Jordan" me, Sam! I've got a friggin' shattered arm! A snapped in half ankle and I might have possibly killed a human! So tell me who she is!"

"She was… a friend of Bobby's,"

"O, god,"

"She helped protect him from the cops. Covering up disappearances, ignoring reports that involved him, etcetera,"

"And I… killed her?"

"Jordan, we don't blame you. You were scared. We understand,"

"That doesn't diminish the fact that I killed her! She's dead because of me!"

"You couldn't have known! There was no way to tell whether she was the shape shifter or whether she was human!"

"But I should have tried something else! Running or something else! I shouldn't have jumped to killing her so quickly!"

"Jordan, you're exhausted. You need to rest,"

"I don't want to rest! I've been resting for weeks!"

Sam pressed the button to call in a nurse.

"No, Sam. Please. Don't make me sleep. I don't want to sleep,"

"I know you don't want to but you need to,"

A nurse came in with a sedative.

"No, Sam. Please, don't make me sleep,"

Sam stroked her cheek. His hand was huge it nearly covered her entire face, "Sleep,"

The nurse started injecting the sedative in her right arm. Sam held it down to keep her from hurting herself. The last think she saw was Sam's pity filled eyes staring down at her before she passed out again.

* * *

"Dean!" Jordan shouted shaking him, "Dean! Wake up! Please!" o, god. He wasn't moving. He wasn't breathing. "O god, o god, o god, o god,"

Jordan shook him as hard as she could, "D-Dean! Please! "

She untied his wrists and ankles. Shoving him into the floor. She needed something to wake him up with. She looked around. There was holy water on the table. That was her best bet. She opened the lid but as she did something grabbed her ankle dragging her down.

The holy water spilled all over her. She writhed on the floor in pain. More than a gallon of holy water soaked her body.

Fake her jumped off the ground, kicking her in the face. She grabbed another jug of holy water and dumped it on her. She screamed louder than she ever had before.

Shifter grabbed Dean and pulled him to his feet. His eyes snapped open.

"Jordan? What the—"

"Dean!" Jordan screamed convulsing on the floor. The holy water seemed to be seeping into her pores, into her blood. She shrieked in pain.

The shape shifter grabbed dean and turned him toward her, "Sleep tight," she said in a sinister way. Shifter plunged the silver knife deep into his chest.

* * *

"DEEEEEEEAAAAAAAN!" Jordan screamed. Sam jumped awake beside her, "no. god, please no!"

"Jordan!" Sam shook her, "Jordan!"

Jordan's eyes snapped open, "Dean?" she whimpered.

"Hey, hey, hey," Sam said, soothingly rubbing her cheek, "it's okay, Dean's fine, you're fine. Calm down,"

"Wuh-where is he?"

"He's still in his room,"

"How is he?"

"Still the same as before,"

"I-I wanna see him," Jordan said, attempting to sit up.

Sam pushed her back down, "you need to rest,"

"No," Jordan shrugged his hands off and used her good arm to sit up, "I need to see him,"

"Jordan…"

"No!" Jordan swung her legs over the side of the bed, "take me to him,"

"Fine," Sam sighed, pulling a wheel-chair over from the corner and helped Jordan into it. He wheeled her out into the hall and down a few doors.

He rolled her up to the bed.

Dean slept peacefully. A long cut on his cheek. Deep stab wound on his chest. Cast on his right arm. That was the extent of his external injuries, she couldn't tell how badly injured he was on the inside. He did not look good.

"H-how bad is it?"

"The doctors say that most of his injuries aren't all that severe…" Sam trailed off not sure how to tell her.

"And?"

"He's got a pretty nasty concussion,"

"What does that mean?" Tears filled in her eyes, her voice cracking.

"Jordan, Dean's in a coma. One that the doctors aren't sure if he will wake up from,"

* * *

dun dun dun! XD please review!


	21. Alone

"How is she?" Bobby asked, rolling up beside Sam.

"Refuses to leave Dean's side since I told her," he mumbled, running a hand trough his hair.

"Poor thing. She must be feeling terrible,"

"She blames herself," Sam sighed, "no matter how many times I tell her it's not her fault, I can tell she believes it is," Sam dug his fists into his eyes in frustration.

"She's very strong-willed, Sam. I think tell her it's not her fault will just make her believe it even more,"

"But it's not her fault! She needed help so she called him. It's not her fault the shapeshifter did this to him,"

"You said it before, that's not how she sees it,"

"I know, I just wish we could do something to help her,"

* * *

The nurse came into Dean's room. He was still unconscious; no change other than the young girl whose head rested on his hand on the bed. She sat in a wheel chair, as close to the bed as she could possibly get.

"Miss?" The nurse whispered shaking her, she slightly woke up, "maybe you should go back to your room,"

"No," she mumbled, gripping Dean's hand tighter, "I-I can't leave him,"

The nurse sighed. It was always the same with comatose patients. There would almost always be someone who refused to leave their side.

"You know," she said smiling, "sometimes if you talk to them, tell him stories between you and him. He might just wake up,"

"I'll have to try that," She sat up, rubbing the back of Dean's hand.

God, she was so young. Sixteen at oldest, the nurse thought.

"Is he your brother?"

She nodded – that was the story Sam and Bobby had come up with, she figured it was as good as any – a single tear slipped down her cheek.

The nurse patted her back, "I'll be back to check on you in about an hour," She mumbled, leaving the room.

* * *

Jordan waited a minute to make sure that the nurse was really gone before she started talking.

"Do you remember when you first found me? I-in the convent. God, you were pissed. Especially when Cas stopped you from killing me," Jordan glanced at Dean's face. No change.

"And when I tried to kill myself. Without you… I think I probably would have," a few more tears slid down Jordan's face, "God, Dean. You can't leave me. I don't know what I'd do without you. All the times you've saved my ass,"

Jordan paused for a moment, thinking. She needed better memories. Her favorite memory with him.

"Do you remember when I saw that ghost ship? It was back when I was human…"

* * *

"I'm gonna go check on Jordan and Dean," Bobby mumbled, wheeling himself towards the room.

"It was back when I was human," he heard Jordan whisper; "I tricked you into getting this occult object. The right hand of a hangman,"

Bobby sat by the door listening.

"Do you remember that, dean?" her voice cracked, "anyways, that's not the part I wanted to remind you of. Do you remember after I saw the ghost ship? When we were in the graveyard? And Sam was doing the spell?"

Ghost ship? Bobby thought, he remembered Sam and Dean telling him about someone seeing a ghost ship. But who was it?

"I remember how you wrapped your arms around me," talking about this memory started to bring out her British accent, "How you just held me while I was being drowned by that ghost. Do you remember that, Dean?"

Bobby gasped in shock. No way. It couldn't be.

"Balls!" he cursed, "Bela?" he muttered, "really?"

Jordan finished talking as bobby rolled himself back out into the waiting room with Sam.

"She's Bela?" he hissed in his ear.

Sam jumped, "Bobby…"

"Is Jordan Bela?

"Yes, but—"

"And you didn't feel the need to tell me?"

"I wasn't sure how you would react,"

"React? What way would I have reacted that would have been so bad?"

"This way."

"I'm only reacting this way because you didn't tell me!"

"Well I wasn't sure if you'd be fine with it or want to kill her!"

"Kill her? After everything she's been through?"

"Right at the beginning?" Bobby didn't talk, "You wouldn't have even hesitated,"

Bobby couldn't disagree with that. He probably would have killed her had he known

"Well now I know why Bela made her deal,"

"What do you mean?"

"Abigail would never talk about her parent. But Karen could tell what they had been doing to her by her nightmares,"

"Bobby, what happened to her?"

* * *

The nurse came in just like she had said she would.

"Do you need anything, sweetie?" She asked Jordan.

"Uh yeah. Could you get me a set of crutches? I don't wanna be in this chair anymore,"

"They'll be difficult to use with your arm,"

"It's better than being stuck in his chair,"

"Damn straight it is," Bobby said coming in the door, "I'd give anything to walk. Even if I have to use crutches,"

Jordan smiled at him.

"Your father?" The nursed asked.

"Pretty much,"

"I'll get you those crutches," she grinned at the "Father/Daughter" pair before leaving the room. The smile left Jordan's face; turning into the most pained look Bobby had ever seen, the second she left.

"How you doing?" Bobby asked, rolling up to the other side of Dean's bed.

"Just peachy," she said sarcastically, "How do you think I'm doing?"

"It's not your fault," Bobby said, soothingly.

"Everyone keeps saying that! But it _is _my fault!" Jordan took a deep breath to calm herself, "If I hadn't called him, he wouldn't be in here. If I hadn't have been stupid and gone to that bar he wouldn't be here!" Jordan harshly wiped a tear off her cheek, "If I had have just killed myself when I had the chance…" her voice cracked, "He wouldn't be in here,"

"Here you go, missy," the nurse said coming back in with the crutches.

Jordan rubbed at her eyes one last time before using Dean's bed to stand up.

She'd used crutches a few times in her life, even once with a broken arm. So this was nothing new.

"Where are you going?" Bobby asked as she hopped towards the door.

"For a walk. Gonna clear my head,"

"Have Sam go with you,"

"I don't need a babysitter!"She snapped, "Sorry," she mumbled, "I-I just wanna be alone for a little while,"

Bobby nodded.

Jordan hobbled out into the waiting room. She saw Sam sitting in one of the chairs and quickly turned her back to him, moving down the hallway.

"Jordan?"

"Dammit," she mumbled, slowing but not stopping.

"Hey, where's the fire?" He said, slowing to keep pace with her once he had caught up.

"Beside me," she grumbled. So much for being alone.

"Sam's smile fell, "you wanna be alone, don't you?"

"Give the man a prize,"

"Okay," Sam turned and headed back down the hall.

"Wait," Jordan said, hobbling around to look at him," where are you going?"

"To check on Dean," he didn't stop walking.

"But…"

"I thought you wanted to be alone,"

"I do but…"

"You're not a little kid, Jordan. You don't need to be watched every minute,"

"You're right! I don't!" Jordan smiled a she started hopping back down the hallway.

She reached a door way and pushed it open hobbling out into an alleyway.

She shivered in the cold night, sighing as she breathed in the fresh air.

Someone grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth as she tried to scream.

Jordan no longer wanted to be alone.


	22. Deal Making and Story Telling

Disclaimer: Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Bela belong to Eric Kripke

* * *

Dean!" Jordan screamed, instinctually, but the person's hand muffled her cry, "Sam!" she sobbed, unintentionally leaning back into the person as she hoped to keep her injured ankle off of the ground.

"That's just pitiful," they whispered in her ear. It was a man; his voice was close to Dean's in pitch. She smelt his aftershave and out of the corner of her eye she could see his longish brown hair. He couldn't be over thirty.

"Who are you?" she whimpered, trying to keep as far away from him as possible. Jordan slipped and her broken ankle hit the ground. She cried out in pain, the man pulled her up closer to him.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he muttered, "I'll even show you, I'm here to help you," he snapped his fingers and the pain in her ankle and arm when away.

He let her go and she fell to the ground, surprised at the sudden release. Of course she flinched when her casted arm hit the asphalt, she expected to feel her shattered bones shift out of the places the doctors had put them in, but they didn't it was perfectly fine.

Jordan swirled around to look at him.

"Like I said," he sighed, his hands out in front of him, palms towards her, "I am not going to hurt you,"

"Who are you?" she whispered.

The man's eyes flashed red, "O, I think you know that, Abigail,"

Jordan's eyes widened in terror, "How do you know that name?"

"O, I know lots of things about you, Abby," he smiled.

"Stop calling me that!" she snapped, shivering on the ground.

"O, do you want to be called Bela then?"

"My name is Jordan!"

"O, that's what you're going by now, is it?"

Jordan glared at him.

"Anyways, enough of the chit chat. Let's get down to why I'm really here,"

Jordan looked confused.

"A deal, my dear, sweet Abigail. Er… my bad. _Jordan_"

* * *

Sam stared blankly at Dean's motionless form. This was the second time he had to just sit her while his brother turned into a vegetable.

Sam ran a frustrated hand trough his hair.

"c'mon, Dean," he mumbled, "you can't leave me now. Can't save the world by myself," he sorta laughed. He had proved that before.

Sam heard crutches coming down the hallway and looked up. Jordan hopped into the room.

"Feeling better?" Sam asked.

"Ye-"Jordan's answer was cut off by a sharp intake of breath from the bed.

Sam and Jordan froze. Jordan saw Dean's eyes start to open and hopped over to the side of the bed, "Dean?" she held his hand.

His eyes opened slowly, blurrily looking from Sam, to Jordan, and back again.

They both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god, Dean, are you okay?" Dean's eyes rolled over to stare at Jordan. He looked confused by her words. He blinked a few times, then, almost as if remembering something his eyes narrowed into a glare. He looked down at her hand that held his and quickly yanked it away.

"Dean?" Jordan asked, confused, "what's wrong,"

"Demonic traitoring bitch!" he shouted at her. She jumped, her hands flying away from her crutches and the bed to her face. She toppled over backward hitting the ground.

"Dean!" Sam barked, "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"Into me?" he growled, "what's gotten into you? After everything she's done she's still breathing?"

Tears welled in Jordan's eyes. Had he heard? Had he heard what she had been telling him? Did he know who she was?

"Jordan," a hand lightly tapped her shoulder, "maybe you should go back to your room," Jordan turned and stared at Bobby. He smiled sympathetically at her holding out of hand to help her up. Once on her legs –well, leg– again Bobby handed her her crutches. She nodded, grabbing them and hopping out of the room.

Once in her room she could still hear Sam, Dean, and Bobby talking angrily. Dean –of course– was the loudest.

Jordan cried herself to sleep, regretting ever opening her big fat mouth.

* * *

"Dean," Sam said, "calm down,""

"You're just letting her go! She's gonna run! You have to stop her!"

"Calm down, ya idgit," Bobby said, putting a restraining hand on Dean, who was now standing ready to bolt out the door after Jordan, "that girl ain't in no shape to _walk _anywhere, let alone run. You ain't either, in case you missed it, you did just wake up from a coma,"

Dean glared at Bobby, "It's her fault," he growled, "I wouldn't be in here if it weren't for her,"

"Now don't say that, Dean, Jordan's been beating herself up about it enough,"

"Well she's the one who did this to me!"

Bobby cocked his head to the side, thinking.

"Dean," Sam said, appalled, "how can you say that? After everything she's been through?"

"Wait a minute, Sam," Bobby interjected, "I think we might only being seeing one side of this story,"

Sam stared at him, confused.

Bobby ignored him he figured he'd catch up eventually.

"Dean, Jordan told us that when she found you, you were already unconscious,"

"That's a lie! I found her in the kitchen!"

"That's exactly what I want to know. Dean, tell us exactly happened from the time you got the call from Jordan,"

Dean looked at them confused for a minute.

"Umm… she sounded scared, god, she sounded scared, then her voice cut off, and the line went dead. She must've been playing us from the beginning,"

"We don't want to know your assumptions," Sam hissed.

Dean glared at him.

"Just… what you saw," Bobby said, putting a restraining hand on the brothers.

Dean continued to scowl at Sam as he continued on, "when I got to the house, Jordan was in the kitchen. She said a demon had been there, but she fought it off,"

"It wasn't lying there," Sam muttered.

Dean ground his teeth together, "would you stop interrupting me?"

"Sorry," Sam said, annoyed, "just thinking out loud,"

"Well think in your _head_," Bobby growled. The brother's bickering had gotten him into a 'don't screw with me mood'

Dean went on with the story. He expected a smirk when he said she knocked him out, but Sam and Bobby's faces didn't change.

When he finished he glowered at Sam, who simply said, "That wasn't Jordan,"

"I think I know what I saw!"

"Well maybe you do! But I _know _for a damn fact that who you saw wasn't Jordan!"

"Then who the hell was it?"

"Sam! Dean!" both bothers froze, staring in shock at Bobby's outraged face, "shouting and fighting with each other ain't going to get you anywhere!" both boys' eyes fell to the floor, ashamed

"Dean, we heard you out, so now you need to hear us out. You _need _to know both sides of the story," Dean nodded, "and Sam, I know you're just trying to help, but shouting at your brother doesn't do jack squat. Jordan hates causing stress and this is most definitely a stressful situation.

"Now, can you two idgits settle down and talk calmly?"

Sam and Dean glanced at each other before nodding to Bobby.

"Now I think that the easiest way to help you see that who you saw was not the girl in the next room, is to let you see her, so let's go to her room,"

Dean and Sam followed, slowly, after Bobby, not sure what he meant.

"Now, Dean," Bobby rolled to the other side of the room, "you said that you fixed up a cut on Jordan's_ right _arm?"

"Yes…" Dean trailed off. Jordan looked so peaceful and innocent lying there on that bed. Her face was tearstained; her pillow was still wet from some of them. Dean's heart ached at the thought of causing her pain. He squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head. No, she's the one who did this to me.

"Dean?"

"Yes… a cut on her right arm," Dean moved closer to the bed and picked up her right arm.

Jordan whimpered slightly in her sleep, "no... Daddy,"

Dean ignored her as best he could. It was fine. There were other cuts and bruises, but none as big as the gash he had fixed.

Dean stared at it in shock No, where was it? He turned her tiny arm over in his hands, searching for it.

"Dean," Sam said, "the Jordan that you saw was a shapeshifter," Dean didn't looked away from Jordan's sleeping form, "Jordan killed it, almost got herself killed in the process,"

"How is she?"

"She'll be fine, she's in better condition that you were. It's a miracle you woke up,"

Dean turned towards him.

"What did you do?"

"What?" Sam asked, confused.

"What did you do to get me t wake up?"

"Dean, I didn't _do _anything,"

"Bobby?" Dean said, looking to his surrogate father.

"You askin' me if I made a deal to save your sorry ass, idgit?"

"I'm guessing that's a no,"

Bobby nodded.

"Okay… so then who did?"

Sam glanced at Jordan for a second, "She was alone outside right before you woke up,"

Dean ran a hand over his face, "She couldn't have. She doesn't have a soul _to _sell,"

"She has her servitude though," Bobby said, grimly.

"Or a one way trip back to hell," Sam interjected solemnly.

"Why'd she still be here then?" Dean asked.

"She'd wanna check and make sure you were okay. That they kept their end of the bargain,"

"Just like Dad," Dean sighed.

Jordan still slept peacefully, "Damn it, Jordan," he grumbled, "Please tell me you didn't make another deal,"

No Answer.

"Dean, we should have the doc come and check you out. Just to make sure everything is workin' right," Bobby placed a hand on his arm. He was too low to reach his shoulder with Dean standing.

"Only if he can check me up in here,"

Sam sighed. Of course, he went from calling her a 'Demonic traitoring bitch' to refusing to leave her side. She truly was becoming one of his greatest weaknesses.

Maybe he could tell Dena. Maybe he had grown to trust Jordan so much that her being Bela wouldn't bug him at all.

But was he willing to take that chance? He's check with Jordan before he did.

* * *

Wow…. 1,728 words... Damn. Anyways… I have the rest of this story written, just so you know, actually have for a while, just been too lazy to type it up. And I have also started on the sequel… and have ideas for two more. One which is DEFINITELY going to happen and the other which will happen if you guys want it to. So yeah… there's a little update.

I have no school tomorrow so I hope to finish typing this up and start typing up the next one.

In the meantime… Please review.


	23. Goodbye, Bela

"A deal?" Jordan asked, "Why would you want to make a deal with me? I'm a demon; I don't have a soul _to_ sell,"

"But you do have much, _much _more," he said in a way that sent shivers down her spine. The demon studied her for a minute, licking his lips.

"W-wuh-what do you want?" Jordan was having difficulties talking.

"O my dear, sweet, Abigail, I think you know," Jordan shivered, cowering into the alley wall, "and," he stepped closer to her, pressing his body against hers, "I think you know," he whispered in her ears, "who I am,"

Jordan was frozen in fear as the demon kissed her neck. A rush of memories came back, terrible, horrifying memories. Jordan pushed him away.

She glared at him, "You can't be, you're dead,"

"Demon," he smiled, "I can be anything I want,"

"No… I-I—"

"Made a deal to have me killed, I know, they told me,"

"B-but—"

"O, c'mon, Abby! Don't you wanna give your daddy a hug?"

* * *

Jordan was sobbing into her pillow. Dean tried shaking her to wake her from the nightmare but she continued to whimper, clutching at the rough fabric of the hospital bed.

* * *

"C'mon, Abigail," her father stroked her cheek, "it's a good deal," tears streaked down her face, "it's not like it's a long term deal, it's just once. I save Dean and… we do what we used to do,"

"What _you _used to do," she glowered at him, "I had no choice,"

"Potato, potato," he smiled, "anyways, I was just educating you for the future,"

"Some education," she snorted.

His grip tightened on her chin, making her whimper in pain, "It was _great _education," he released her, "no, about out deal,"

"We don't have a deal. I'm not doing it! Dean will wake up on his own," Jordan started back to the hospital.

"Wouldn't be so sure about that,"

"What do you mean?" Jordan turned back to look at him.

He held up a syringe.

"What's that?"

"Nothing, actually. Just Air… but if this somehow, mysteriously, got into Dean's IV, and an air bubble just somehow got pushed out of this and got into his body… well, let's just say, you won't have to deal with thinking about how you won't have to think about how you and Sammy are gonna tell him you're Bela," he smirked.

"No… you wouldn't,"

"Demon. Of course I would,"

Jordan bit her lip.

"Decide quickly, young Abigail. My breaks up in… ten… nine… eight… seven…"

Jordan pleaded him with her eyes not to do this.

"Six… five… four… Dean's my first patient, FYI… one…"

"Fine!"

"What was that?"

"I'll do it! Okay? Just… please, don't hurt Dean,"

"So do we have a deal?"

A tear slipped down Jordan's face, "Yes. We have a deal,"

Jordan held in the sobs as best she could during the kiss. She couldn't believe she was doing this, and she knew there was much, _much _worse to come.

"Meet me back here in two hours," he whispered against her lips, "still gotta finish your part of the deal," he started walking away, "oh yeah," he turned back to her, "so that the Winchesters don't suspect anything," He snapped his fingers.

* * *

Jordan gasped as she woke up. The unbelievable pain of the re-shattering or breaking of her bones made her actual limbs throb.

"Jordan?" Dean asked, leaning over her, "You okay?"

"Dean?" she whispered. The look of terror in her eyes slowly faded to relief, "It was just a dream?"

"Yes, it was all just a dream. You're safe, Jordan," Dean wiped a tear from her face with his thumb.

"How are we doing today, Mr. and Mrs. Ivory," Jordan jumped at the voice behind her.

Dean dropped his hand from her face. PDAs weren't really his thing.

**PDA Translation (in case you don't know): Public Displays of Affection.**

Jordan turned to look at him, freezing when she saw his face.

"Hmm…" the doctor's eyes scanned over her chart, "okay," he smiled at her, "everything seems fine," he sighed, "forty-five minutes till I'm off for the night," he winked, "but I'll be back tomorrow to check up on you two," he turned and left the room.

Jordan's heart sank.

It wasn't a dream.

* * *

Dean stayed with her all night, making it extremely difficult for her to get away and meet her father. Eventually though, he passed out after she had been 'asleep' for a little while.

Jordan carefully pulled her arm out from under his head, grabbed her crutched and hopped off to meet her sealed fate.

"You're late," he said as she hobbled out the door to the back alley way.

"Sorry," she grumbled, "had to get rid of my body guard,"

"Very protective, that Dean Winchester," he smirked, "I wonder how he'll feel when he finds out what you gave to keep him alive,"

"He's never _going _to find out,"

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes, "anyway, let's get started,"

"Wait," Jordan said, backing away as he tried to kiss her.

"A deal's a deal, Abigail, unless, of course, you want Deano to turn back into a vegetable,"

"No… I'm still going to do… it,"

The demon smirked.

"I just have one condition,"

"Dealing's done. Time to play," he leaned in again.

"No. I just need something from you first,"

"What?" he groaned.

"A promise,"

"Why?"

"I need you to promise me that after tonight I will _never _see you again,"

"Abby…"

"And that you won't go near Sam or Bobby or Cas… and that you especially won't go _anywhere near _Dean,"

He rolled his eyes, "Fine… whatever. Can we get going now? This guy's wife is an over-controlling bitch. She'll freak if he's late,"

Jordan nodded shakily. He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Wait," he said it this time.

"Can we just get this over with," she complained, not wanting to prolong this terrible moment any longer.

"Can't wait to have me, huh?"

"Hardly,"

"Well, I just need one thing," he grabbed her crutches from her and threw them to the alley wall. He snapped his fingers, healing her broken bones once again, "now we can get started,"

Jordan didn't move as he kissed from her pale hand up to her shoulder. She went when he pushed her gently onto her knees, continuously kissing her face. She didn't flinch as he moved his lips lightly over her collarbone and down her chest along with the buttons on her shirt.

"C'mon, Abigail," he whispered against her belly button, sending a shiver vibrating through her whole body, "you have to do _something. _Play along or fight back. It's no fun if you stay as stiff as a board,"

Tears slipped down her face. She didn't want to. She didn't want any of this… but she knew that if she didn't please him…

Her chest heaved as she leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

"That's my girl," he slid his hand up her stomach and chest to her face, lightly caressing her cheek. He kissed her lips, her eyes, everything. She worked her hands up to the buttons on his shirt.

_I'm sorry, Dean, _she thought. Her heart pounded against her rib cage, drowning out all the other sounds in the world. It pounded with fear. With shame. With anger. With guilt. Dean would never forgive her if he found out. He'd find this worse than her selling her soul. It _was _worse. She'd rather die… but she couldn't.

He slipped her shirt off her shoulders. It hung around her wrists; she shook it off to the ground. He moved for the bra strap as the door burst open.

Jordan's already hurried breath caught in her throat.

She wasn't completely sure what happened next. She was dragged to her feet by her hair. Sharp thin metal pressed to her neck, digging into her skin without actually breaking it. Everything of her current position was such a stark contrast from what she had been doing just before. She gasped for breath, trying to breath in the uncomfortable position: Her head pulled back to staring at the sky by her hair.

"Jordan?" she didn't have to see his face to know who it was. She'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Dean," she breathed. Not a question.

"Jordan, it's okay. I won't let him hurt you," his footsteps approached. She was pretty sure another set was following him, along with the grinding of wheels against the gravel. Sam and Bobby.

"No, Dean. Go back inside. I-I _have _to do this,"

Dean studied her. Her shirtless chest. Her quickened breath. Her messy hair. Was this what she sold? It couldn't be. Why would she do that? What demon would make that deal?

No matter how he tried to explain it… he came back to the same thing.

She sold her body to save him.

"Over my dead body," he growled.

"If she doesn't that's exactly what will happen," the demon loosened his grip on her hair.

Jordan sighed, moving her eyes to Dean, "Please…" she begged, "just… go,"

"No," he said, taking a step towards her, "I won't, no; I _can't _let you do this, not just to save me,"

"Aww, that's really heartfelt, Dean," the demon interjected,"but we have _things _to do," he winked down at Jordan. She shuddered.

"You're not going to do _anything _with her," he hissed, stepping closer.

Her father pressed the knife closer to her neck. It cut in a little, a few dribbles of blood slid down her body.

"Dean," she whispered, "I _need _to do this," he just glared at her, "I _want _to do this," Jordan spun quickly, grabbing the back of the demon's neck, pulling him down to her height, and kissing him. She hoped that it looked passionate even though she was dying on the inside.

So never saw what happened next coming. Dean caught her arm, yanking her backward – almost pulling her shoulder out of place in the process – throwing her to the ground. With a sharp uppercut to the nose her father was the same.

Jordan panted on the ground, cowering as Dean rounded on her. She felt smaller than normal. Like she was shrinking into oblivion. Growing ever smaller and smaller.

"Don't you _ever _do that again," Jordan hated hearing that tone in his voice. The anger was so loud in his whispered words… she would have rather he yelled at her. Screamed. Anything but the faint pained whisper.

Jordan looked down at the ground.

Dean frowned, running a hand over his face. He'd seen the terrified look on her face when she hit the ground. The absolute pain in her eyes. The fact that she'd been grabbed with such force... Dragged backward... that wasn't the part that hurt. It was _who _had grabbed her like that. Their bond had grown so much since when he first found her… now with him touching her like that it seemed almost like starting over.

She just looked so hurt.

"Jordan…"

She climbed to her feet and bolted down the alleyway, towards the demon.

Jordan meant it to signify that she really _did _want to do this, but her father had different ideas. He grabbed her, pressing the knife back to her throat. Harder than before.

She gasped in surprise.

"Since I'm obviously not going to get what I want," he hissed, "Abigail is going to get the _exact _opposite of what she wants,"

Jordan stared at Dean, horrified that he would drop to the ground, dead.

"It also just happens to be what Deano wants. Win, lose, win, situation,"

Jordan's eyes got bigger than she ever thought they could, "No," she whispered, "please… don't… I-I'll do whatever you want,"

"To late for begging. Now, tell Dean… your name,"

"No…" she couldn't say anything else… she couldn't tell him. He would hate her, "y-you tell him,"

"No, he won't believe it unless you say it,"

"Please… I… no,"

"Tell him," he twisted her arm behind her back.

She bit her lip, "No,"

He twisted it farther, straining her shoulder, almost pulling it out of the socket.

She whimpered, "p-please…" the demon showed no sign of letting go, "Abigail," she whispered.

"Now, how about the name that Sam, Dean, and Bobby know you as,"

"Jordan," she muttered.

"_Other _than Jordan,"

"They…" she hissed as he twisted her arm farther, pain flared through her shoulder with a 'pop!'. She screamed, her legs falling limp but he held her up with her injured arm. She didn't know how he knew she was going to lie… he just did, "p-p-p-please," she whimpered.

"Name, Abigail,"

She couldn't take it anymore as he gripped her arm tighter. Muscle and Bone scraping against each other, "B-Bel-Bela,"

Dean's eyes narrowed into a glare, "Bela who?"

Jordan looked up at him with tear filled eyes, "Do you have to ask?"

"Yes," he growled, "Bela _who_,"

"Bela Talbot," she sobbed, closing her eyes.

"Looks like my job's done here," the demon let her go.

She collapsed on her knees, her whole body shaking as she wept. She wrapped her arms around her, clutching her injured shoulder. She trembled in the cold air.

Sam moved to give her his jacket, but dean stopped him. He walked forward, picked her shirt up off the ground, and handed it to her. She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. Was he going to be fine with it? Did it matter to him?

It did.

His eyes were cold, emotionless.

"Goodbye, Bela," he whispered, turning away from her and going back into the hospital. Sam and Bobby didn't seem to know what to do, but she decided for them by slipping on her shirt, buttoning it with her unharmed arm, and walking down the alley, out towards the street.

* * *

Wow… We are so close to the end. We have like two chapters and a prologue after this… Iz happy. Anyways… I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and… please review.


	24. Nothing to Forgive

Jordan didn't know how long she walked, or how long she had been crying. She had tried to pop her shoulder back into place… with absolutely no success. She was nowhere near strong enough to fix the injury. She needed Dean to… she squeezed her eyes shut at the thought… dean couldn't help her… Dean _wouldn't _help her.

Rain started to fall, pounding the ground around her. It masked her tears; her distraught face was the only sign that anything was wrong. Her white shirt became see-through quickly, the rain soaking through it and into her skin. She shivered, freezing cold. She didn't have enough money for a hotel room. Only like five bucks that Sam had given her to get stuff from the vending machine at the hospital if she got hungry.

Sam.

She wished she were with him. Him and Bobby. Him and Dean.

Dean had made it clear how he felt about her though. There was no going back. There was no explaining. She was stuck. It was time to start over. Again. She hated the idea of trying to build a life without him… but it wasn't like she had always planned on staying with them forever. So why did she feel like she just lost all she had?

Hail started falling around her. She picked up her pace, trying to find a place where she could hold up for a while… maybe make some money hustling pool or something. She came across a bar and hurried inside. Time to make some cash, she thought. Take her mind off of things.

"ID?" an older male bartender with graying hair asked as she sat down, glancing at some off duty cops sitting in the corner. She pulled her fake ID that Sam and Dean had gotten her and handed it to him. He glanced it over, looked at her, she smiled, and glanced down at it again.

"What can I getcha?" he asked, handing it back to her.

"Just some water," no money for a beer.

"You?" he asked as a man around twenty-five sat down next to her.

"A beer," he glanced at Jordan, "one for the sweet little thing to,"

She blushed, looking at him through her eyelashes. Her eyes locked with his. They were a piercing green. Just like Dean's. She tried to look away but it was like she was in a trance, unable to.

"I'm Christian," he said, sticking his hand out for her to shake.

"Jordan," she answered, accepting it.

"He brought it up to his mouth, kissing it, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Jordan,"

* * *

"Dean, we really shouldn't be going out for a drink yet," Sam argued as they came in from the rain, shaking his head like a dog to dry it out, "In case you forgot, you just woke up from a coma,"

Dean rolled his eyes. Everyone kept reminding him of that. Why were they all so worried? He was saved by a deal… his body was in perfect condition, "I'm fine!" he grumbled, heading directly to the bar, "A pitcher of beer," he told the bartender, "and… what do you want Sam,"

He looked at Dean incredulous. Dean just returned it with and expectant glared.

"Nothing for me, I'm not thirsty," he muttered, sitting down next to Dean, "do you wanna talk?" the bartender sat the pitcher down in front of Dean with a mug.

"Nope," he poured himself a glass.

"I mean, you just pretty much kicked Jordan out on the street,"

"Sam," he groaned, "no chick-flick moments, _please_," he turned his back to him. He hadn't even wanted Sam to come. He wanted to go get wasted. Keep his mind off of things. Sam, however, being _Sam _insisted on coming to the bar with him, trying to talk him out of going the entire way there. Dean was sick of him already, "and I didn't kick her out, by the way," he grumbled, "she left of her own free will. I didn't tell her I never wanted to see her face again. I was pissed. She left. End of story,"

"Dean, do you realize how dangerous it is for her to be alone?"

Dean shrugged. How bad could it be? Bela sure had plenty of weapons training.

"I'm serious, Dean! She's a fifteen year old girl! She's tiny, with pretty much _no _muscle. If someone got a hold of her… do you even want to picture what could happen to her?"

Dean grimaced. He most certainly did _not _want to picture that. He knew exactly what would happen. Rape. Possibly murder. It wasn't a pretty picture.

He took a breath, but didn't get a chance to answer because a scream erupted from the back. A younger girl, probably just barely twenty-one came running in from the alley.

"Lucinda!" the older bartender grabbed her shoulders, "What's wrong?"

"G-G-Girl," she stuttered, "i-in the a-alley,"

Sam and Dean were out the back door before she was finished.

Sam froze.

Dean's breath hitched.

A small girl curled in on herself, trying to hide her naked body. She hid her face in her knees. Dean couldn't believe how tiny she looked. Blood surrounded the ground around her. He couldn't tell whether it was all from one area… or from just her whole body. Scraps, cuts, etc.

Dean kneeled beside her, touching her arm lightly. She yanked away… or maybe she did, he couldn't tell. She was convulsing so bad. From fear. From pain. Probably both.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered, "you're safe now,"

"N-No, please," she whimpered.

"Can you tell me your name?"

She shook her head vigorously.

Dean ran a hand over some bloody marks over her back. Sets of five. He cocked his head to the side and lined his fingers up with them… they were obviously from fingernails. She shivered harder, crawling away from him as string of 'no's and 'please's following her.

"It's okay," Dean shrugged his jacket off his shoulders, covering her with it.

She gasped.

"Shh," Dean rubbed her shoulder, "Sam, help me get her to a hospital,"

"No!" she shrieked, struggling as Dean held her in place on the ground

"Shh, shh, shh," he whispered, trying to calm her.

"No hospitals," she whimpered. Her eyes locked with Dean's.

He stopped.

No… it couldn't be.

Her terrified eyes… that emerald green.

"Jordan?"

She froze.

"D-D-Dean?" she stuttered.

"Yeah," he breathed, "it's me," he moved her hand up to his face, "see?"

She traced over his lips, up his nose, around her eyes.

Dean couldn't believe what he was seeing. He knew something like this would happen… but now… actually seeing her like this…

He hugged her, squeezing her into his chest. She clutched at his shirt. Gasping for breath as he gripped her tighter. She ignored the pain of her dislocated shoulder… everything was masked by the fact that he was there. If he was there. She refused to let go as he tried to push her away to look at her. If she let go he'd disappear and she'd be alone again.

"Okay," he mumbled against the top of her head, giving up on prying her away from him, "let's get you to Bobby's," he stumble dot his feet, holding her tightly against him. She curled into a tight ball, sobbing.

"Shh," he whispered," you're okay, you're safe,"

Dean pushed his way through the crowd. One person grabbed his arm and whispered in his ear, "A deal's a deal, Winchester,"

He paused but continued walking. He couldn't stop with Jordan. He'd come back for the dick that did this to her later.

He placed Jordan down lightly in the back, trying to pry her from him again.

"N-No," she cried, clutching at his shirt, his arms, whatever she could get a hold of. He sighed, climbing in the back with her.

"Looks like you're driving, Sammy," Jordan curled up into his lap, never letting go of his shirt.

"D-Dean?" she muttered, her face buried in his stomach.

"Yes?" he stroked her hair.

"I-I'm so s-sorry,"

"Jordan…" he sighed.

"N-No. I-I _really _am s-s-sorry,"

"You don't have anything to apologize for. As Jordan, Abigail… _or _Bela,"

Jordan seemed to relax a little. Even if he was only saying that to calm her and didn't really mean it… it had worked.

* * *

Woot, woot! One more chapter. Then a prologue. Then we're done. Woot, Woot! XD Please review!


	25. A Deal's a Deal

Bobby woke up to a muffled cry in the room beside him. He sat up, listening to see if it was just his imagination.

"No, Dean," Bobby froze, "it hurts,"

"It's okay," he could barely hear Dean whispering to the young girl that had been talking, "shh, shh, shh,"

Bobby climbed into his wheel chair, taking his 22 pistol from his bedside table. He rolled out into the hallway.

"Please, stop," the girl whimpered, obviously in pain.

Bobby pushed the door open.

The girl screamed.

Dean grabbed her.

"Shh, shh, shh, Jordan," he cradled her head against his chest, "it's okay, shh, shh, shh, calm, it's okay,"

"Dean? What the hell is going on?"

"Shh!" he scolded, "You're scaring her, bobby," The girl coward into Dean's arms, shaking violently. Dean continued to stroke her hair, calmingly. She peeked out from under Dean's elbow, saw the gun pointed at Dean, and screamed, "Jordan, shh, shh, shh," Dean covered her mouth. They did not need the cops coming, "Bobby," he growled, "put that damn gun away!"

Bobby hesitated; looking at Dean's angered expression, before dropping his hand and placing the gun in his waist band.

"Where'd you find her?" Bobby asked, slowly approaching the. The girl yanked out of Dean's arms pushing herself away from Bobby, towards the headboard. She curled up into a small ball, trying to keep as far away from Bobby as possible.

Dean didn't try to stop her, he just held out his hand, "it's okay, Jordan," he whispered, "it's just Bobby. You know him,"

She looked at him through her hair; it obscured most of her face from view. The fire red, some placed where darker than others. Bobby could see the blood matting it together.

Jordan squeezed her eyes shut.

Screaming. A knife. Fear.

Her pulse pounded as she tried to shake the memory from her mind. An involuntary sob escaped her mouth.

Dean sighed. Bobby looked at him expectantly, "Right. Where we found her," Bobby glanced at Jordan who was cowering into the bed. She looked smaller than usual. She had one of Dean's old t-shirts on, it was too small for him – shrunk in the wash – but it was still huge on her, "she was in the alley… by the bar Sam and I went to," Bobby stared at her.

"Is it really Jordan?" her face was so bruised that he wasn't sure, but as those horrified, emerald green eyes locked with his, he knew it was.

"Yeah," Dean ran a hand over his face, "Sam was right, it was dangerous out there for her," Dean clenched his teeth together, "it's my fault this happened,"

Jordan's eye filled with fresh tears as she crawled back into Dean's lap, ignoring her fear of Bobby. Dean smiled down at her. She was acting just like a little puppy.

"It's n-not your f-f-fault," she stuttered, burying her face in his stomach.

Dean rubbed her back, "Jordan," he whispered, "we have to finish cleaning you up,"

She trembled in his arms, "No," she whimpered, "please, Dean,"

Dean pushed her off of his lap, "I'm sorry, Jordan," he picked up a fifth of whiskey, "but if we don't clean out your wound, you are going to get an infection,"

Jordan tried to hold back her cried of fear as Dean pulled up her shirt. Bobby covered his mouth in disgust. He thought her face had been bad. Her stomach was covered in scrapes, cuts, and bruises – most of them he could see clear handprints in.

Dean winced as she yelped in pain, but he continued to press the whiskey soaked cloth to her body. Bobby had to leave the room when he started on her back, the bloody nail wounds were too much for him. Jordan's breath hitched as Dean went to raise her shirt higher, "N-no," she cried.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut… he did not want to clean there at all. He tried to ignore her whimpers and her sobs as he cleaned. He worked as quickly as he could, and then wrapped her abdominal area. Most of the scrapes and cuts were around there.

He pulled her shirt back down. She clutched it to her chest, grimacing at her dislocated shoulder.

"Here, let me look at that," he gingerly touched her shoulder. She bit back a cry of pain, "sorry," he muttered, "This is gonna hurt like hell," he told her, "but it will feel better once it's done, okay?" She nodded shakily.

Dean took a deep breath, bracing himself.

"1… 2… 3," Jordan screamed as her shoulder was forcefully put back in place, "Sorry," Dean whispered, brushing sweat soaked hair out of her face, "I'm sorry,"

"I-I-it…" she panted in pain, "o-o-ka-kay," she took a few deep breaths, waiting till she could somewhat talk normally, "D-Dean?"

"Yeah,"

"I-I… can you call Cas?"

"What for?" he mumbled, lightly tracing around a bruise on her cheek.

"I… I d-don't want to d-d-dream…"

Dean nodded, pulling out his cell phone, "Hey, Cas…"

* * *

After Cas put Jordan to sleep Dean pulled him out into the hallway, "Which book do I need to read?" he mumbled hastily to him. He didn't want to leave Jordan alone for more than a few minutes.

"I'm sorry?" Cas questioned.

"Look, I know she's Bela. Now which book do I read to find out why she made her deal?"

"How do you know?"

"Long story and I don't have the time to tell you. So which book, Cas?"

"Time is on My Side," he finally said, "the second to the last,"

"Thank you," he muttered, pushing past him to the room.

Jordan still slept peacefully. Dean knew she would be, but any time he left her alone something back always seemed to happen. From almost killing herself, to being attacked by a shapeshifter, to being raped. Bad luck just seemed to follow her around like a shadow.

Dean rummaged through the drawers where they kept the 'Supernatural' books, finally finding 'Time is on My Side'. He read over the summary:

_The Winchesters encounter the mysterious and very much still alive Doc Benton when they look into a series of abductions where the victims report missing body parts after forced surgery. When Bobby manages to locate Bela, Dean heads off to confront her and get the Colt back. Meanwhile Sam stays behind hoping that Doc Benton can make Dean immortal to get him out of the Deal._

This was when she died. Dean ran a hand over his face, opened the book, and started to read.

* * *

Bobby came back in a few hours later. Dean was staring at the wall, a distant look on his face and the book in his hand. He only had a few pages left, but he wasn't reading.

"Dean?" Bobby asked, tapping his arm.

"That bastard," he whispered.

"What?"

"After all these years… he comes back and does this to her again,"

"Who, Dean?"

He handed him the book and Bobby read the page Dean had stopped on.

_He pushed his daughter down on the bed. Abigail – or as you know her Bela Talbot – struggled against him, tears streaming down her face, "N-no," she whimpered in pain, "please, Daddy… I-I'm sorry. I won't see Trevor anymore, I _swear_,"_

_ He started to unzip his pants, "You've been a bad girl, Abby,"_

Bobby had to stop reading.

"You think that the man who did this to her was her father? But she made a deal to have him killed,"

"He was the _demon_," he hissed, "that sick sonofabitch was the demon she made the deal with! No other demon would have accepted a deal like that. It was too easy. Sleep with him once and he'd bring me back,"

Bobby nodded, "But he knew that was her biggest fear. She never wanted him to touch her like that again,"

"And he knew he could manipulate her," Sam said, he'd been listening in the hallway. He'd known all this long ago. He found out she was Bela and read through all the books she was in. Once he realized what she had sold to save Dean he'd made the connection to her father almost instantaneously, "By playing," he leaned against the door frame, "on the only fear that was greater than him,"  
"Losing me," Dean finished in a whisper.

"A deal's a deal," Sam muttered.

* * *

Dean winced as Jordan coughed.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," he said, removing the spoon form her mouth and placing it back in the bowl, "too much, huh?" he patted her on the back, not even thinking about it. Her coughs turned to sobs and he quickly stopped, remembering how bruised she was.

God, he was so scared to touch her, because he knew that every time he did he just caused her more pain. Jordan breathed heavily, collapsing back on the bed.

"I feel like I should make you a bottle or something to keep myself from choking you on accident,"

Jordan laughed, cringing in pain.

While she had still been asleep Dean had felt around for broken bone. There were none except for two ribs and one that he was pretty sure was cracked.

"Don't make me laugh," she complained, smacking his arm lightly.

Dean smiled. He couldn't bring himself to have the slightest bit of hatred for her since everything had happened. In fact he felt guilty for treating her the way he had. Even as Bela. Hating Bela for making her deal to save herself… well he'd made a deal for a cause just as just. She hadn't done it for some selfish reason like wanting to be rich – as he had once thought – she did it to stop something terrible that was happening to her.

Dean hadn't told her that he knew yet… but he had a feeling that she could tell. Talking about it wasn't something either of them wanted to do. He knew… and that was good enough. It's not exactly something he wanted details on.

* * *

HOLY SHIZ! One more chapter! Well… prologue… o you know what I mean. So… tell me what you think. XD


	26. Epilogue

It took Jordan about a week to be able to eat solid foods. Another week she was walking around the house. Two more weeks and almost all her scraped and bruises her gone. Dean was very happy with how fast she was recovering. At least because he didn't know what Jordan was planning.

"Dean?" Jordan said, picking up and apple from the bowl on the counter.

"Yeah," he was scanning an article about some strange disappearances – five fifteen year old boys on a field trip to St. Louis… they disappeared from the bus, no one remembered seeing them get off. They were just gone – while sitting at the kitchen table.

"Um…" she glanced around, "can you come for a walk with me?"

"What's wrong?" he asked, worried. She looked nervous, scared.

"Nothing," she smiled – not very convincingly though, "I just need to talk to you,"

"Okay…" Dean said, pushing his chair out and standing.

They walked along for a little while, weaving their way through the mass of cars in the junk yard. Jordan folded her arms across her chest to keep Dean from seeing her shaking hand. After about ten minutes of silence Jordan finally spoke.

"I have something I need to tell you and you're not going to like it, but just need you to hear me out,"

"O god, you're pregnant, aren't you?"

"What?" she froze.

"That stupid sonofabitch got you pregnant!"

Jordan shuddered, "No! I'm… not pregnant, Dean!"

"You're not?"

"No!"

"O, thank god," he breathed, "so what is it you wanted to tell me?"

Jordan took a deep breath. Here comes the hard part, "I think… it might be time for me to leave,"

"What?"

She put a hand to his mouth, "Let me finish, Dean. Please?"

He nodded.

"I _needed _to be with you at the beginning. Being back on Earth was disorienting and being with people I knew helped… but now all we're doing is endangering each other,"

"Jordan—"

"Shh!" she hushed him, "I'm serious, Dean. You almost died trying to protect me and I made a deal with my father to let him do to me what I swore I would never let anyone do to me again to save you! We're hurting each other by staying together!" Jordan heaved a shaky breath, "Do you see why I can't stay?"

"Don't I get a say?" he whispered, "Do you care about my opinion at all?"

"Of course I do, but—"

Dean cut her off with a kiss. He kissed her hard but gently. Jordan shuddered. She wanted him… but… not now. It was too soon and… in this body. She couldn't. She'd put Jordan through enough already.

"Dean," she whispered, "I-I… no," she had to go. She knew she couldn't stay, but every second of this had her changing her mind more and more, "stop!" she pushed him off, stumbling backward.

Dean caught her wrists drawing her closer to him, "I can't… lose... you…" he panted, "Bela," he said her old name smoothly. No hatred… but a loving need, "don't leave me,"

"I'm sorry," she muttered, kissing his cheek lightly. She stepped back, twisting her wrists from his grasp, "I'm already packed. My stuff's in an old car Bobby fixed up for me," she ran a hand through her hair, "so… I guess this is goodbye,"

Jordan wound her way through the salvage yard until she disappeared. Dean heard a car start and drive away.

"Goodbye, Bela," he mumbled.

* * *

And FINNISH! It's all DONE! So tell me what you think.


End file.
